The Ice of Darkness
by Great Faith
Summary: Three months after the battle with Gaea, the Seven thought that nothing worse could ever come but when a mysterious dark boy claimed that he's from an unknown world named Limbo everything seems to fall out. It gets far much worse when they tried to befriend him and learn about his strange world. Now the demigods must save the world once more but is that even possible anymore?
1. I

Hello people of Fanfiction! This is my first story on Percy Jackson of the Olympians so I hope you enjoy this story. It's something that I came up and I put my heart to this story. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**I'm a monster**

**With nothing but blood of my enemies on my shirt**

**I'm a surviver**

**I'm cold and bitter to those who are around me**

**It's either kill or be killed**

**I've killed so many I've lost count**

**The voices keep whispering to me saying I'll die alone**

**I am alone with no friend no family**

**I only have pain and misery to accompany me**

**You can't love or trust me**

**I am a monster**

**I am Darkness**

* * *

The wind blew gently as the sun shined it's light upon the camp. The weather was just breath taking. The Lord of the sky seemed to be in a good mood, no signs of storm or whatnot but even with a bad storm it wouldn't affect the camp. HavingThe Camp had a barrier that controls the weather and all. Camp half-blood, the safest place for demigods in the world, besides Camp Jupiter. Three months passed by since the battle with the mother earth - Gaea - and the demigods were more than relieved.

It seems that the Olympians have been a little too odd, in a way. Normally, the sky would be gray, seas would be raging and destruction would occur but it's been quiet for the Olympians. Chiron, the camp's director is up in Olympus. But he assured his campers it wasn't urgent.

It seemed to be just a regular day as any day. The sound of metal clinging to one another, the sound of cheers filled the warm atmosphere as a battle cry shouted out. His grip on Riptide hardens, he lunged himself again to his opponent, who on the other hand - had no intention on losing - easily sidestepped the attack. His blond, straw like hair was made into a mess. The orange shirt that read: CAMP HALF-BLOOD was smeared with mud.

His intense blue eyes filled with energy, feeling the adrenaline coursing through his veins. Jason Grace blocked another attack and swung his sword only to meet another blade crashing right through it.

The blade of Riptide was sharp, it's owner let out a laugh, dark hair lingered over his green eyes. "Dude, you're way too slow," he taunted.

Jason chuckled, as his blade was caught off at another attack. "Just going easy on my bro," he said with a grin. Without a warning, his sword hit at Percy's blade with such force one might think that it would've flown away if the son of the sea hadn't been holding on a grip. "Sure, going easy," Percy, said with sarcasm, quickly regaining his balance.

A voice joined in. "Alright boys, that's enough. You two have been fighting all day."

Stepping in was a beautiful blonde, with stormy grey eyes darker than the storm Zeus would summon; in her hand was her drakon-bone, a breeze gently blew a string of hair from her eyes. She was known as Annabeth, daughter of Wisdom and girlfriend of an idiot yet amazingly, handsome and caring Percy Jackson, who then whined.

"Aw come on, just sit back and watch me win," he said, keeping his gaze on Jason.

"Nah, I think watching you lose would've been entertaining," the son of Jupiter corrected. Annabeth just smiled but had seriousness in her tone. "Seriously guys, it's time to quit and start preparing for capturing the flag."

They both felt the need to battle against one another but decided for their own sake to stand down. It won't be a wise move going against someone like Annabeth. Jason's arm was hooked around Percy's neck; his knuckles ran through Percy's raven hair giving him the world's worst noogie. "OW OW OW OW! THE HAIR, MAN!" Percy complained, finally out of Golden boy's grip.

The daughter of wisdom sighed as she scanned the camp. "Have you guys seen Leo somewhere? I haven't seen him," she said. The word Leo killed Jason's mood, his silly, playful expression turned worried.

In the past few weeks it has come to his attention, to Chiron and Will that the son of the Iron God has been sleep walking in his sleep.

Percy caught him one night seeing him slowly make his way to Bunker 9, even in his sleep Leo Valdez seemed to find his way. It was as if his mind was a machine, all he wanted to do was get his hands dirty, he loved the sound of metal and gear clinkering to one another when he fiddled with them, having his hands greased and muddy, with his trusty magic belt and buddy Festus. He wanted to be around machines all day and night.

Annabeth explained that he devoted his time to much in Bunker 9 and now his mind failed to notice anything but machinery. Which is why they try to keep Valdez occupied with other occasion such as movie or going out for lunch. It would be better than finding him eaten by harpies that eat demigods as a late night snack.

Jason felt his mind racing hoping that his maniac friend isn't somewhere he'd thought he could be.

"I already checked Bunker 9," Annabeth spoken as if reading his mind. She shook her head then spoke. "You leave him for only five minutes and he just disappears," she muttered as if talking to herself.

Jackson snorted. "That's Valdez for you alright," he said with humor. He looked around and his eyes widen when he spotted from afar, a large guy with a bow on his back. His cheeks were chubby and so was his belly he could be mistaken by a Chinese baby Canadian but if he looked closer you can see his face was stern as if he could take on anything. His eyes were sharp as a hawk, wide and alert.

"I didn't know Frank was here," Percy muttered, still in shock.

Jason stared at him. "He came this morning with Hazel. How could you not notice?"

The black haired boy shrugged. "Guess I was just plotting ways to beat you," he said with a light chuckle, then looked at the Praetor. It's been so long since he'd seen his friend, who had taken the responsibility with Reyna on Camp Jupiter along with his girlfriend, Hazel, who is nowhere in sight.

Before he could run over there to greet Zhang he's been stopped by a young voice, "Percy! Percy!"

The three of them turned their heads to see a small brunette boy running towards them. His cheeks were tinted pink, his white small teeth showed clearly in his grin. He seemed so young and small yet he carried an iron sword at hand. Excitement danced in his brown eyes. Nine-year-old Michael, went to an abrupt halt in front of the son of the Sea God. "Percy, look!" He held up his sword, the sunlight shined the blade.

"Clarisse finally let me have my own weapon! I have a sword just like you!" He laughed; his smile went from ear to ear. The son of Ares idolizes Jackson, even though it made his half sister, Clarisse, uncomfortable.

Michael's story was common; he ran away from home and ended up having monsters on his tail. His remarkable satyr contacted Percy that managed to swing at just in time, now the kid lives here in Camp Half-Blood as a year-rounder. It's been about a week since he's been claimed and he hasn't stopped blabbering about it.

Percy Jackson managed a smile ruffling his hair. "Hey, nice work, kiddo," he praised. Jason nodded. "You're gonna kick some butts with it."

"Don't encouraged him," Annabeth warned. Michael gave a childish smile swinging his sword. "I'm gonna be _the_ awesome hero! Then Clarisse can finally let me on a quest!" He said with a jump then dashed off. Jason chuckled in his throat. "Well, he's obviously excited."

She nodded, her attention then went back onto the topic. "Look, let's try to find Leo. I'm sure he's around somewhere. Percy, how about you go say hi to Frank?"

Her boyfriend nodded and ran off towards the Praetor, who was having a conversation with Will. He stopped talking, a grin spread on his face once he noticed Jackson. "Percy!" He cried, giving him a suffocating bear hug. "Aw, man, I missed you," he said.

On the other hand, Percy found it hard to manage words. "Can't... breathe-"

"Dude, don't kill the guy," Will laughed. Frank finally released him. After many breathe takes, the hero looked up at the Chinese Canadian rubbing his temples. "How's Camp Jupiter?" He asked.

Zhang shrugged. "It's doing pretty good actually without Octavian things are doing well for Reyna," he replied. Percy looked around. "So, where's Hazel?" He asked.

"She's with Nico at the Plu- Hade's cabin," he said nearly making a mistake on Greek and Roman. "Do you know where's Valdez? Haven't seen him."

"Neither did Annabeth, she and Jason are looking for him right now."

"Is he still...?" His words trailed off, even though he and the Son of Hephaestus don't really get along he sounds concern for him. He is fully aware of Leo's sleep walking. Percy's face went grim. "We better go find him."

Will cleared his throat. He was so quiet they didn't notice him. "I might've saw him," he said hopefully then his face darkens. "With Jim."

Percy's eyes went wider than dinner plates. Jim, son of Ares, is known to be the Camp's bully. He was literally the size of an ox, with his short curly hair and cold beaming eyes, he looked as if he could just kill anything with his bare hands. His belly is even bigger than his shirt having to show off his oversized belly. The guy's been harassing everyone that dared to even stand in his place. The only two people in the camp that can control him are Clarisse or Annabeth (as said before it's not wise going up against her)

Hearing his name going with Leo's meant bad news. "And you pretty much watch him get ahold of Leo?" Percy asked trying not to sound harsh but it got to his tone.

Will raised his hands in defense. "Hey! I had a life to save and besides he can't be far."

The green eyed demigod sighed turning to his Roman friend. "Let's go after him then," he said grimly not liking the fact of confronting the large Ares kid. He doesn't have a good history with the Ares cabin. But nonetheless, Frank and him sprinted off to find their annoying flaming friend. It occurred to Percy that he felt a strange, strong chill up his spine, like somebody's breathing on his neck, he easily subsided the feeling and hurried off.

Little did the Son of the Sea God knew of that just outside the Camp was a dark presence.


	2. II

I want to say thank you everyone so much for reading this! I feel so happy, I couldn't stop smiling throughout the day when I saw how many people enjoyed my writing. I just want to say that I'll be updating **one a week** because I have a life of exams ahead of me and also I work on a different website. For more info just read it off my profile so anyways please enjoy this chapter and remember to review it really encourages me 3

P.S sorry if this chapter seemed less exciting I'm trying to go in a slow pace and make a good timing.

* * *

Beads of sweat traveled at the side of his face. Curly hair lingered on his forehead every time he tried to brush them off. Grease and oil were all over his face and Half-Blood shirt. He was resting his back against an old skateboard right under beautiful machinery. It's not every day that a Hephaestus got the opportunity to fix a Harley bike.

Its silver surface was shinning and smooth, the handles were held out welcoming anyone on, the tires were large and shiny, in the center was silver outlined with back it would make any other motorcycle cry of jealousy, the engines were just gorgeous to Leo. He was talking his sweet time for it.

Yes, he was literally dragged by Jim boy (as he called him). Valdez couldn't help but feel amazed that, out of all the Hephaestus kids, Jim chose him to repair this outstanding bike, even though his words started out 'Fix this Valdez' then added the next three words that had 'or' and 'dead' and also 'you're'.

So, now here he is, fixing the problem. He admired the beauty of it, the sound of the engine, the smoke that repeatedly blasted in his face. It was all just astonishing! It's been awhile since he's been actually alone.

Now that he's been sleep walking Piper and Hazel's been mothering him. Who knew having two moms would be such a headache. It's not that he wasn't flattered with the concern and attention his friends were giving him.

It's simply that he enjoyed spending his time at bunker 9 along with Buford 2.0. With his three-legged table and his golden metal friend Festus, that was pretty much all the company he had over at his private working place. Buford would usually shout odd statements such as 'ON THE GROUND AND GIMME TWENTY' or 'PUT SOME CLOTHES ON'.

After their battle with Gaea, they're Satyr Coach Hedge and his child, Chuck, along with his wife Mellie decided to go somewhere peaceful. Somewhere they can raise their child in a stabled environment. Still, Leo really did miss the Coach. He remembered running twenty laps while carrying the Coach on his back.

Ah, the memories.

Focusing back to the machinery, Leo carefully pulled back the wires and tied them. One mistake and the whole thing will explode. Then Jim boy will certainly cut him up, even if it was just a scratch. This was a birthday gift from his father.

He's not even allowed to let the bike rest down on the ground; it would've been easier to repair it. But no dirt on it, Jim boy threatened him.

Leo then drifted his mind and focused on the love of his life: Calypso. Her beautiful smile on her delicate face, those warm eyes and that light chocolate hair. She had many things to do up in Olympus before she could spend the rest of her life down to earth. He literally died saving her and it's been awhile since he'd seen her.

It made his heart ache every time he thinks to her. He sighed deeply, forcing himself to focus on his work. Heavy boots stomped right in front of the bike. Leo kept his gaze upward but the owner of the boots cleared his throat.

"Valdez, I need to talk to you," it sounded rough and scratchy but also a tensed.

Leo sighed waving his wrench not bothering to look up. "Look, pal, I don't want to be rude but can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

"It's urgent!" The rough voice insisted, stomping down his boot creating a small cloud of dust. The repair boy decided to ignore the person, but he felt a sharp weight on the bottom of his skateboard. Suddenly, the dirty skateboard was pulled back along with Leo. The sunlight glared at him, as he let out a hissing sound like a vampire.

Black spots appeared in his vision from the lack of light Leo had consumed during his work, but when it cleared he lifted his chin to see a Satyr in front of him. He had whiskey bread on his dark complexion, his back was hunched back, and dark circles surrounded his eyes. Leo knew immediately who he was. "Willy?"

The half goat gave him a glare. "Yes! It's Willy! Finally some recognition!" He huffed. The Satyr was known demanding and very annoying to the campers. He would usually goes around and makes up odd stories about his 'bravery' of fighting off monsters. He's just as bad as boasting as Coach.

Again Leo sighed. "Can I help you?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. His patience was already wearing thin and he needs to fix up the catalytic converter.

The Satyr tensed up and clenched his fists. "Well, I'm glad you asked. I wanted somebody to believe that this place ain't safe!"

Leo frowned looking clearly uninterested. "What is it this time, Willy?"

A smile stretched on his bearded face. "Don't you know?" He started as his face leaned in a bit too close for comfort. "There's something outside of the Camp, boy!" He said with a dark frown. The sodas must've caused the serious mood swings, even his eyes were twitching.

His statement caught Leo's attention. "What do you mean by that?" He asked curiously almost forgetting about the Harley bike that was smoking a bit. Willy then had a wave of confusion on his face as he blinked leaning back, looking as if he'd forgotten what he was blabbering about.

He shivered, crossing his hairy arms. "I-I felt something really strange and it's just-" He paused his eye went wide. "Mother of Zeus! Take cover!"

Before Leo could even register the Satyr tackled him to the ground and both fell hard along an explosion behind them. Black smoke filled the air along with metals that came crashing down. Willy was on top of Leo who then pushed the hairy goat of him and pulled himself on his feet. He felt his heart sink once his eyes darted at the empty place of where the Harley used to be.

"I saved the day again! You're welcome!" The Satyr declared with a proud smile. Leo didn't even listen to half of what he said. His brown eyes scanned at what used to be a beautiful bike, is now in pieces!

"But seriously kid, you should watch out. I feel a bad thing coming," Willy muttered but then walked off leaving the half paralyzed demigod. "Oh gods," he mumbled miserably, picking up one of the handles. His hands were shaking. "I am so-"

"DEAD!" Shouted a loud voice from the crowd that just happened to come by to see what happened. He pushed his way through, murder was written all over his face, rage filled his blue-greyish eyes, his fists was clenched so tight that they were brightly red. He gritted his teeth so hard one might think that they'd surely break.

He was wearing a heavy armor, properly fire proof. Its bronze surface shined brightly, flashing a flash of light into Leo's eyes. His spear was hanging from his side; the helmet was tight on his head with curly brown hair over his dark cold eyes.

Jim boy went up to Leo and grabbed him by the collar lifting the scrawny demigod up in the air. Panic thoughts rushed in Leo's head when he couldn't feel the ground under his feet. He could see the Son of Ares breathing hard. He didn't know what exactly would happen but he knew that in the next second, Jim boy was ready to let him have it.


	3. III

His eyes burn it's way down Valdez' forehead, his breathing hardens by the minute. Leo's hands went up as he put in a fake smile. "Hey, man, just take it easy," he started but paused when he was dropped to the ground.

"You think this is a game, Valdez?!" Jim shouted his face was brightly red.

Leo crawled back with his forearms. "Okay, I know it looks bad but I can fix it!" He exclaimed, unconfident by his statement. To prove his point poorly, the bike behind them then started to light in flames. "It'll take awhile," he mumbled looking at the destruction. "A very long while..."

Jim looked at him as if he was planning Valdez' funeral. "I give you one small job and this is it?!"

"Look, there was Willy and he was taking all crazy and the catalytic converter was unstable and-" Again he stopped when Jim growled. A growl so deep, that the campers surrounding them backed off.

Leo then scrambled on his feet taking a step back at the outraged large guy. "Or how about I give you a Leo-coupon, eh? Take one now and get one free. Call me anytime-" He stopped when Jim's meaty hands gripped on his weapon. "I'm gonna rip your limbs off," he growled, their audience started whispering to one another properly betting on how bad Leo's gonna have it or how long will he survive.

Thoughts ran through the Hephaestus' head. Could he fight?

Against a beefy kid who happens to wear a heavy armor that is especially made to fight against fire? May not be a good idea. Maybe if he can get him distracted...?

But he's already let down an offer for a Leo-coupon so what can he use as a diversion?

Hitting him on the head with his hammer and make a run for it?

Wouldn't do any better because of the metal helmet on his greasy head. Plus that'll make it ten times worse.

Before Jim boy can lunge himself at the repair boy a powerful female voice joined in. "Stop." The voice was so charming and impossible to ignore that Jim dropped his weapon and Leo instantly stopped panicking. He would've stayed in his place, he would've obeyed the voice and stopped doing everything, his work and even stop breathing.

A girl stepped in with choppy chocolate hair, her eyes were glittery as her lips went in a narrow line. She approached the two in a grim expression. Leo's eyes lit up as he silently gave her '_Oh Gods, thank you. Thank you!_

He stopped when he noticed the glare she was giving to him. Piper's attention then turned to Jim as she forced a smile on her beautiful features. "Now, what seems to be the problem?" She asked so sweetly, battering her eyelashes.

"He destroyed my Harley Bike," Jim murmured, clearly under her charmspeak. Piper gave Valdez a look, he held up his hands. "It was an accident-"

"Now, I want to kill him!"

Piper sighed, crossing her arms. "You're gonna turn and leave now and forget about killing Leo," she spoke with her charmspeak tone. "If you don't I'll be upset. You don't want to see that, do you?"

His head shook, dumbfound. "No," he drooled. With that said and done, he turned and walked away along with the crowd who looked disappointed that a daughter of Aphrodite has stopped their fight. Soon the crowd spread and there was no one but Piper and Leo.

He let out a relief sighed. "Oh man, thanks for saving my butt," he said but stopped at her glare. "What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? Would it kill you if you'd just relaxed?" She stomped. His brown eyes rolled. "Did you just see what he was about to do to me?"

"But destroying a Harley Bike?"

"Hey, that was an accident. There was Willy-"

"Wait, Willy?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. She had that mother concern expression. "You're not talking to him, are you?"

He stared at her as if she was crazy. "No, that weirdo was talking to me. Saying that the camp's not safe or something."

Piper's expression was a mush of confusion and worried. "Odd. That's what he said to me this morning."

This caught Leo's attention as he picked up the handles of the Bike. "What did he say?" He asked his curiosity was itching him. She shrugged. "Something about the Gods but they're okay. I mean we defeated Gaea, right?"

The male demigod agreed with a grin. "Yeah, guess he pretty much lost it."

Piper frowned. "Come on, give him a break. He's been through so much."

He snorted dropping the handle. "Like what? Opening a can of peaches? Battling flies? Or even better-"

"Leo!"

"I'm just kidding, Pipes."

Piper gave him one more glare before gazing down at the wreckage. "If you lucky maybe Ares would send him another one? I don't think that charmspeaking will last forever."

Leo ran his dirty fingers through his hair frustratedly. "Great. Just great. He's going to kill me _then_ dance on my grave."

The daughter of beauty shrugged. "Maybe if you were more careful-"

"Oh for god's sake, Pipes! It was an acc-" Leo was cut off by a male voice from behind them. "What in my Father's name happened here?!"

Jason Grace stood there, his mouth hung open as his eyes wondered over the destruction. His golden hair was combed to the side neatly, he looked sweaty as if he was running and his shirt was a complete mess with blood and mud. Behind him was Annabeth who looked more curious than shocked fixing her eyes over at the flames. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail showing the perfect frame of her elegant face, only a thick curly lock of hair was hanging on the side of her glowing face.

"You know, it's getting a lot more easier finding you," she pointed out, licking her lips. Her chin pointed up at the fire. "So, what was that?"

Leo scratched his head laughing nervously. "Well, err... You see..."

"It was Jim's Harley Bike," Piper answered for him. Leo sent her a look then looked back at Jason and Annabeth's wide eyes. They stared at him like he was crazy (which he is).

Jason shook his head. "Dude, are you serious? That guy's gonna kill you!"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, gold boy," Leo muttered then sighed out loud. "It was an accident! Sheesh, people, you really think I'd destroy that beauty."

The daughter of Wisdom sighed. "Okay, whatever the case was it's done. Hopefully, Jim will forget about it," she said. Leo looked relieved and grateful that she dropped the whole thing so easily. That's the wise girl for you. He then whirled his head around looking hopelessly confused. "Say, where's Captain Water boy?" He asked.

"He's with Frank," Jason replied dully.

"Whoa, that guy's here?! Why didn't anybody tell me?!" He complained, fake pouting as he stomped his foot down.

Piper rolled her eyes and put in a smile at the brilliant idea that just came to thought. "Look, how about we just all go and meet up with Percy, Frank and Hazel? Get some pizza and plan out capturing the flag?" She suggested with a small shrug, whilst curling a string of hair behind her ear.

She made the idea sound like a command than a suggestion to be fair.

But it's has been so long since the Seven of the Prophecy had the time to hang out like old times and the idea seemed to lift everyone's spirit. The Agro II crew's been apart after the battle and the truth is that it made Annabeth a bit depressed.

Yes, it was indeed a dangerous quest to save the world from the Mother Earth but she missed those times spending at the messy hall with Jason for strategies, she missed hearing Festus blowing out flames and his creak language and she missed the smell of the open sea.

This seemed to be a pleasant idea to spend the day together and the word pizza made her stomach growl.

But her lovely thought went wary once Leo huffed out an exasperated sigh. "Well, I dunno. There's lots to do in Bunker 9, I need to get Buford cleaned and Festus to- OW!" He yelled that last part because Piper's long nailed fingers caught ahold of the middle of his ear. She looked like a mother scolding at her child.

"Ow ow! Ear! Ear!" Leo complained, hissing through his clenched teeth.

The girl had such a grip!

Piper happily ignored him and looked at the others. "Let's go," she said tugging at her repair boy. "All of us," she added the last part with full charmspeak.

Jason snickered while Annabeth put on a smile, but her eyes were dark. The four then decided to advance their way back to the Son of the Sea God and the Son of Mars, whilst Piper holding onto Leo as if warning him of what will happen if he dared to run off to fiddle with his work.

* * *

The little brunette ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. His heart was racing and his eyes were filled with tears. He had never seen anything like it in his life. What has he just witness? A monster? A creature? Something was horribly wrong and that shook him. His panicked eyes scanned the area; campers were passing by giving him odd looks. He ignored it and continued on his path.

Annabeth was nowhere to be found so there must be somebody he can talk to. Michael's legs were almost giving up, his throat was burning as coughs made it out from his lips.

Sweats and mud were all over his face. He needed to inform someone and fast or that thing whatever it was will surely die. He clenched on tightly on his sword as it whistled in the air. His eyes searched desperately for anyone who might believe him. At the corners of his eye he caught two figures in front of Hades cabin.

A young girl stood with a purple shirt that had SPQR written on it, her hair was pulled back into a bun. She had a dark complexion, beautiful golden eyes and a fuzzy string of hair was in between her eyes.

Standing in front of her was a boy a few inches taller than her. His complexion was as pale as a ghost, the frame of his face was thin and his body was bony. Dark circles were under his stormy eyes as his bangs of hair were combed back. He was wearing a leather jacket outlined with fur; his shirt was black with white skulls at the center. In his finger was a skull ring given by his late sister.

The two seemed in a deep conversation. "Look, I don't know, Nico, these dreams are so real."

Nico Di Angelo put a hand on her shoulder supportably. "You worry too much, it's from the training," he assured her softly. She perched her lips and parted them to say something but she was caught off by the cry of: "Nico!"

They're head turned to see the coughing boy running up to them. His face was a combination of blue and fear. Hazel's eyes went wide as she dashed to him. "Michael? What in Hades- are you alright?" She went up to the kneeling boy who was breathing hard. His hands were planted on the ground, the bangs of his chocolate hair were falling down to his eyes.

Nico's eyebrows knit, he didn't look happy with the little boy. "Listen, we're in the middle of something. I don't have time for-"

He was interrupted by Michael's blabbering. "Something outside! Big! Black! Hurt! Must go!"

"Whoa, Michael, slow down," Hazel eased, going on her knees, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Did something happen?" She asked him slowly as she could. Her eyes locked his, she could see that he was more than scared. He looked paralyzed. His bottom lip was trembling and his hands were shaking. His face would usually be bright, a grin would be spread on his face and his cheeks would be tinted pink but now his face was pale.

Hazel's brother on the other hand sighed annoyingly. "It's got to be a prank, Sis. That's he's good for," he said coldly, eyeing the brunette. The son of Ares shook his head furiously. "No! Something's out there!" He cried, finally catching his breath. "I saw it!"

"Uh huh," Nico said uninterestedly, as he crossed his arms. He gestured Hazel to stand up, his dark eyes met with Michael's. "Why don't you go and talk to Chiron about this-"

"He's up in Olympus!" Michael shouted. "You have to come and follow me!" He said desperately. Nico put on a glare as he pointed accusingly at him. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing at but I swear-" He stopped as he screamed when his hand was caught in Michael's mouth.

The little boy's canal teeth sink into his fingers; he felt his sloppy tongue on his fingertips. His slender fingers were dug further into the Son of the War God's mouth, he could feel the back teeth grinding on his bony finger. Nico hissed out of pain trying to withdraw his chewed up fingers but with no luck.

"Michael!" Hazel shouted gabbing him in effort to help her brother but that only made him hold on tighter. Pain erupted at Di Angelo's hand, he groaned as he made a final attempt and thrust his hand out of the insane child's mouth. His fingers were red and covered with saliva.

The Son of Hades stared at Michael, who stumbled back and fell hard. "What in Olympus has gone into you?!" He shouted his face went from pale to beet red. He held on his hand massaging his acing fingers but realized that one of his fingers was missing something.

In Michael's mouth, a bitter taste filled a sick feeling in his stomach; he pulled out a Nico's ring. His chin lifted to see the two siblings looking at him with such rage. Nico's eyes darken when he saw his most prized possession in the hands of a crazy kid. "Give that back," he growled murderously, his eyes would've sent the kid down in the underworld if looks can kill.

Michael's eyes brightened up sparking with determination at Nico's statement. His eyes locked Nico's dark murderous ones. 'This is the only way to prove it to them' he thought to himself.

Without a warning he sprinted off ignoring a furious shout that was properly heard by the whole camp. A pounding pain was felt on Nico's chest; he had no other choice but to run on after him, cursing all the words he knew.

He had no idea what was going on with the Ares kid. All that ran through his mind was his precious ring that Bianca has given to him. Michael's properly leading him to a trap, he could see the Stoll brothers laughing at him, a crowd of campers surrounding. Seriously, you don't mess with somebody who can raise the dead, that's the same way as digging your own grave.

Whatever the case was, he's going to get his ring back and then he's going to deal with the kid himself.

* * *

**Yes! Another chapter! Hurray! Thank you guys so much for the support you have given me I feel so happy and confident for this story. So what do you think is gonna happen? What's the creature that Michael's talking about? And will Jim eventually kill Leo? Comments always make me smile :) and encourage me. Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes or any spellings I'll try to fix it in the future. **

**I love you all 3**

**5 comments for the next update?**


	4. IV

Michael's reflexes are impeccable, he managed to dodge a couple, duck his head under a table that two Apollo kids are moving and quickly went through a group of Aphrodite girls, who shot him glares. The young boy nearly lost his footing but instead of face planting the ground he landed on his knee and quickly got up. Nico wasn't so lucky, his shoulder bumped into a girl carrying a basket of fruits that fell on the muddy ground, he tripped and fell over an Ares kid who nearly punched his face and got his clothes all dirty. He ignored the shouts and glares behind his back and fastened his pace.

One more thing he comments on the little thief was his speed. He dashed right through the camp at high speed unable to stop. The son of Hades - however- is almost out of breath. His legs were shaking about to giving up, his throat was on fire and ringing sounded in his ears whilst his head started to pound and his vision blurred. He made a mental note to himself into arranging a daily excersie.

In the child's small fist was the skull ring and Michael kept a hard grip on it. He could hear Nico's faint shouts from behind him; it's not that far now, so hopefully that _thing _he found won't die on him. The Ghost King then started coughing, he's determined to get his ring back but at this point he's on the verge of giving up.

His eyes widen with shock as the little brunette made his way out of the gates of Camp Half-Blood, his figure was fainting in the distance. "Michael!" He shouted but it was no use. There was no sound in his words. The Son of Ares was running out of the safest place in the world from deadly monsters. Has he _lost_ it? Is he suicidal? Nico thought the kid was crazy but this was undoubtedly, completely insane.

Maybe it would've been better if Nico had taken him seriously earlier but this kid is out of his mind. Going out of the camp? Clarisse would kill him and Di Angelo for not stopping him. Nico has seen the way Clarisse treated Michael. She acted over protective around him and made sure that he stayed at her side and took care of him. If she saw this she would go ballistic.

The insane child ran even further from the camp, trees surrounded them, the sun was setting down as long narrow silhouetted shadows overtook the forest, outside of the camp it's much hotter and it's even more muddy. Desperation waved over the Son of Hades' face. This legs were shaking but he urged himself that he couldn't give up.

Bianca gave him that ring and he was sure as hell isn't planning for a nine-year-old to run of with it.

That little thief! His father should be Hermes instead!

Sweats began to form on his forehead, his heart was pounding harder against his chest and his lungs were begging for air. At last Michael went to an abrupt halt and Nico's hands caught his shoulders.

The little boy made a skittering sound but no words escaped his lips. He seemed as still as a stone, his breathing was heavy but not as heavy as Nico. Light rays faded and slowly darkness took over. The Ghost King lowered his face to Michael's by planting his knees on the earthly unscarred ground.

"Michael! Are... you... mad?!" He panted hard; his face was the color of a tomato. His anger changed to confusion as his eyebrow narrowed. The child wasn't paying attention to him, he remained unfazed at Di Angelo's words; his eyes were already fixed in front of him. Slowly, Di Angelo followed his eyes and all of his anger melted, his jaw dropped and he gripped harder on Michael's shoulder. Leaning against a tree was a still body with a shallow breathing.

It had a humanoid features and shape as well. There was pool of a thick black substance surrounding it dripping from the countless wounds from it, its breathing is so shallow and the eyes were half open. The skin was a bit grey-ish but the lips of the lips were ripped. What were they looking at? What is it? All Nico could do was stare at that thing in horror.

"Oh... my... Gods..." Was all he could say.

* * *

The seven sat around in a circle at the center is a pizza with several toppings and a map of the camp. Annabeth is in a deep conversation with Frank Zhang, even though he isn't exactly participating because he's from another camp he did indeed make himself useful in planning an attack. Leo's thin legs were crossed and on his lap was a plastic plate with a pizza.

Being the picky boy he is, he picked the toppings off of it. Seriously, didn't he specifically told Jason to get a plain cheese for him? Piper enjoyed the delicious taste of the vegetable toppings and happily ate Leo's. Percy is currently eating a blue pizza? The group didn't question his odd way of using food coloring.

"Then they'll fall right into the trap," Frank finished, taking a large bite from his fifth slice of pizza. Annabeth smiled. "Then the flag is ours," she declared.

"As long as I use this." Leo took out an odd looking gun, it looked more like a toy mini bazooka gun, it had small tiny red dots, the surface is white and muddy and the tip of the gun was wrapped with a red ribbon. Jason snorted, pointing his pizza at Valdez. "What's that suppose to be?"

Leo grinned that made Jason regret in asking. That smile of his just shows how completely nuts he is most of the time, this is the time when Jason's grateful that Valdez was on his side. "Oh, you'll see. Just try to duck when I shoot," he said with a light chuckle but he stopped and tilted his head focusing his eyes on the female figure making its way to them.

Walking towards them in a sauntered manner was a pipette girl with a green complexion, her light hair was wrapped into a braid that rested on her shoulder, she was wearing a thigh length white dress and at her soft hand was a small tray of delicious brown brownies.

The sweet nymph smiled at them. "Hello, care for a brownie?" She asked, lowering the tray. Piper's lips stretched out into a gentle smile, her eyes began to lit, glittering in the sunlight. "Oh, Lily, you didn't need to bother."

Frank licked his lips as his messy hands took ahold of the dessert. "Yes! Brownies! Aphros' recipe, right?" He hoped.

The delicate nymph nodded. "He really does know how to make them," she spoke, her voice was enchanting. Lily, the tree nymph, is known as the kindest and cheerful nymph around. She had a small cottage somewhere in the forest where she cooks happily. It was a bit rather odd for a tree nymph to be overly obsessed with cooking but it made her happy and everyone's stomach as well.

She was lovable and kind and since Percy handed over the recipe of the exquisite brownies she promised they'd be the first to have one every time she makes them for everyone. Lily also has a sister, but her sister is known as an independent, Aerie was the nymph's name. She has a garden deep in the forest and threatens anyone from coming near. It's hard to imagine such a mean, cold person related to a sweet innocent girl such as Lily.

All greasy hands soon became a mush of brown as each of them had that warm dessert at hand. Leo already ate his in one bite; the sweet taste exploded in his mouth, chocolate was all over his face as he licked his fingers. "Oh gods, Lily, they're amazing," he said, looking at the tray greedily. His arm extended out in attempt to grab a second one but he only received a sharp slap on his hand. He withdrew it and frowned. "Ow," he complained.

"There's still some people who didn't have," she playfully glared at him, then looked at the group. "Well, I'm glad you enjoy it. I'll see you around," she said then happily skipped along the path.

Percy licked the sweet sauce from his thumb, humming with satisfaction; this day is really getting better. He's glad that Annabeth talked him into this otherwise he would've wasted this perfect day sparing Jason. The sky was a lovely color of velvet and violet, it's getting a bit dark out and they're shadows were getting longer and much darker whilst the sun was shimmering beautifully. Yes, it was a perfect day of spending his time with his friends. His green eyes then landed on the Daughter of Pluto. A frown appeared on his face.

Hazel's the only one in the group who stayed oddly silent, her half eaten pizza sat on the bladed, soft grass. Percy's the first one to notice this, his eyebrows knit. "Something wrong, Haze?" He asked, already wishing that he hadn't asked that. Everyone's eyes turn to her and he now felt bad for causing attention to her discomfort.

The mush of brownie in Frank's greasy hands is placed on top of the pizza box. A frown appeared on the Praetor's lips covered with tomato and chocolate sauce. "Hazel, are you okay?" He asked concerned, using his sleeve to wipe his lips. "You haven't said a thing."

She shrugged. "Yes, it's just that Michael and Nico... ugh, it's complicated. Hopefully, Nico's okay," she said with a sighed. She sat with her legs folded to the side, her hands were in front of her, the nails of her fingers were digging through the dirty ground. It was as if she's summoning gold, her special ability. The expression on her face was hard and mixed with confusion properly from her own thoughts. Jason realized that she is in no mood for explaining and decided to drop the whole thing but Leo spoke out.

"What happen to Di Angelo? And what did Michael do this time?" He pressed, his face went to a rare expression: Seriousness. He rubbed his hands on a piece of tissue. The tension in the air became sharp, the playfulness then melted.

A sigh escaped her lips as she licked her glossy lips. She looked truly beautiful when she's upset, her lips would perch and her golden eyes would darken a bit. "I don't know what's going on with Michael today, he's just acting all crazy."

"Oh come on, he's just excited," Percy assured her, "he did get a sweet sword."

"Which was properly a mistake," Annabeth said to him with a frown. "What was Clarisse thinking? She should've given him something more easier to handle with."

Jason lost his appetite and placed his slice of pizza in his plate. He kept his gaze at Hazel, she looked almost angry like she was prepared to shout something. It reminded of him of that time, during their quest of saving the world, when he asked if they should trust her half brother.

A stupid mistake, he admits, and it was unfair of him, but he started to see a different angle to Di Angelo and decided to give the Son of Hades a second thought. Heck, he even hugged the guy. Anyone who can do that without getting sent to the Underworld definitely has skills.

The roman was about to speak up when he tilted his head to see two figures running towards them. Speaking of the devil, he stopped in front of them breathing heavily, his eyes were wide filled with panic and fear whilst Michael at his side.

They both looked alert, breathing heavily like they've ran for miles and messed up. Nico's hair was a rat's nest, his hands and clothes were muddy and his face looked paler than ever. Michael wasn't doing any better, he looked like he just rolled over a muddy ground because his clothes were a nightmare to Piper, a mush of mud were spread on his face making him look commando and he had an unpleasant smell.

Jason shot to his feet, so did the others. "Nico, what happened? What did you-"

"There's something- _someone_ out there!" He shouted making his half sister jump. Annabeth made a hand gestured to calm him down. "Whoa, take it easy. What's out there?"

"Out of the Camp," Michael said shivering. Jason's never seen this kid so shaken up, his hands were shaking, his eyes were pooled with tears as he spoke in a shaky tone. "We have to hurry!"

The Son of Hades went up to Percy. "We need to get the Apollo cabin! Where's Will?!"

He looked deadly serious, Grace wanted to put a hand on his shoulder but he remembered that Nico didn't like to be touch. Percy had a questioning expression, looking more concern than confused. "In the infirmary," he answered.

Nico waved his hand gesturing the others to follow him. "Then come on! I think its still alive."

Annabeth badly wanted to ask on what 'it' he's talking about but she decided it's best it they followed him, so she could take a look for herself. She gave her friends an assuring nod and headed to the infirmary. Frank had a hand on his stomach, properly wasn't the best thing to gobble up nearly ten pizzas then consume a whole brownie but that wasn't his fault. He thought it was going to be a normal hang out but of course it can't, with the Seven it can never be normal.

Whatever Nico saw, he looked as if he'd never seen anything like it. The guy's been through so much, lost his sister, got pulled out from the past. To add it up he'd been to Tartarus all by himself so there shouldn't be something that can frighten him easily, right? There can't be someone worse than Tartarus... right?

* * *

There you go! Another chapter from moi (me) so I hope you guys enjoyed this! I love writing and I hope that there aren't a lot of grammar or any spelling mistakes like last time but I will check on my free time so anyways what do you guys think will happen? What's this creature? Comment for more~~


	5. V

"Over here!" Nico shouted at the crowd of Campers. Bows and swords were at hands; caution danced to Frank's eyes as his friends followed Di Angelo and Michael. The Apollo guys weren't far behind, at the front was Will Solace, and his eyes were alert. His bow was clenched in his hands, he wasn't a very good shooter but by his expression he's ready to fight anything that dares to come across him.

It's dark out and a few Campers held out torches giving only a small percentage of light whilst flames danced on Valdez' hands. The fire's cracking and whispers chattered through the heavy atmosphere, shadows danced by as they advanced forward.

They were led around a thick tree were Nico stood, his hands were clenched and his face had stern expression. Percy's eyebrow narrowed but his impatience melted once he saw a figure leaning against what seems to be an oak tree. Its skin was palish but also a bit grayish, a large scar on its lower abdomen and scars decorated its face and limbs. The teens dared to approach it but looking closer it was clear that the thing was none other than a teenage boy.

It looked nothing like one from a fair distance but up close he could be taken for a human. His face was a mush of black and dirt, on of his eye is hidden behind thick, lock of hair while his visible eye is half open, his chest was moving upwards and downwards very slowly and it looked painful from the large wound across it. His arm was twisted in a very bad angle, his fingers on his good arm looked broken. In the light his hair had the color of beautiful navy with the same black substance.

The guy looked as if he was used, as a punching bag then was stabbed multiple of times.

Will Solace dashed towards the stranger. "Oh gods, he's breathing?!" He asked looking completely shocked and wildly surprise. From the amount of blood that pooled around the unconscious boy you would've thought he'd be dead by now from blood loss.

Nico nodded. "He's not human, is he?" He asked with a grim expression.

Will's head shook; his fingertips slowly touched the boy's forehead. "He's alive, that matters. I need a stretcher over here; we need to take him inside the Camp. It's not safe out here."

Before his half brother and sister could progress anything the Daughter of Wisdom lifted her hand out forcing them to halt.

Annabeth slowly walked towards him kneeling down at the bloody black wounded stranger. "He's not a human, a demigod or anything. What is he then?"

The Son of Hades sighed crossing his arms. "I'm not sure. Michael found this guy all the way out here," he explained nodding in the kid's direction. Jason's eyes darted at Michael. "Wait, you found him? Just what exactly were you doing out here in the first place?" He asked, he honestly didn't mean to be harsh but it did raise his curiosity.

The Son of Ares' face went pale. "I-I just-"

"That's not important now," Will spoke up, anger hinted in his tone. "This guys still alive and we can't just leave him."

"Yeah, you darn right we can't," Percy agreed looking at his unsettled girlfriend. "Annabeth, we need to help him."

She perched her lips. "We don't even know who or what he is. We can't just bring him! What will Chiron say?"

Will send her a harsh glare. "And what will he say if we'd just left him out here?"

A lock of her golden hair fell in between her eyes, her arms crossed as she sighed. "That's not what I'm saying," she eased, but Will just shake his head looking determined. His gazed locked on his half sister. "Stretcher. Now."

She hesitated but quickly did as she was told. The Son of Apollo turned his head towards his siblings. "I need some of you guys to run back to the camp and get everything ready by the time we get there," he ordered.

Three of them looked uneasy, locking their eyes on the Daughter of Wisdom for reassurance. "Go now," he urged, his tone was hard. They didn't wait around to be told the second time as they dashed to the Camp. Jason helped set the stranger on the stretcher whilst having his shirt drenched in the oil-like substance. Annabeth stood in her place looking anxious. Her boyfriend squeezed her hand melting only a small proportion of her worries.

"It's going to be alright," he cooed, his thumb swiped over her delicate hand.

"I know," she said unconfidently. The Wise Girl felt a heavy feeling over her chest, she couldn't meet Will's gaze. She knew she sounded a bit cold but nobody's thinking here. This stranger just appeared out of nowhere injured badly. He's not anything she's ever seen before and he carried this aura that made her knees wobble and made her mind race as if they were in danger. What if he was evil? What if they're making a mistake bringing him in the Camp?

Sure he's hurt and she's no cold hearted but this is a high risk and nobody's listening to her. This is one of the challenges of being the Daughter of Athena; not being listened to or being taken seriously most of the time. Instead, now, everybody's assuming this guy may be nice and decided to do something that might be a terrible idea.

Will Solace managed to wrap some white clothes over his minor wounds to prevent any further blood loss, his clothes were now socked and his hands were all dirty as if he was currently playing with black mud. One of his half sister did her best to cover the guy's boy with a white cover.

Jason and Frank held on to the wide stretcher huffing out air. "Oh gods, this guys heavier than he looks," the praetor heaved out. The boy's hands were at either side of his body, his lips were in a narrow line and his body seemed to be stilled.

"Okay, he should be fine now but we need to get him to the infirmary," he declared, wiping his hands with a handkerchief. "Are you guys okay carrying him?" He asked.

Jason managed a slight nod while Frank's teeth clenched; his arms were already sore just by lifting him off the ground. Zhang was at the front whilst Grace at the back, Leo took the lead, lighting the whole way through. He felt this uneasy feeling from his stomach not just from the pizza or the brownie, when he first saw this figure he had this odd urge to step forth and attack. Good thing he didn't but what was it about this guy that made him feel this way? Or was it his warrior senses?

Jason, however, was no better. His iron hands encircled the handles but he felt like he was losing his grip on each step of the way, he tried not to drop his eyes on the stranger but he unconsciously did. He stared at the injured guy's face, he had this tingly feeling that the guy's visible eye will snap wide open, just any second. His left cheek had a fat bruise like someone just punched him right there, his lips were in bad shape and a narrow scar was opened wide on his upper forehead, black blood dripped down on his grayish skin.

Grace wondered how would he looked like without all the scars and wounds. It was really hard to picture it all. Who did this to him? And why? Who is this person? These heavy questions bobbled the former praetor's head. He wondered on how this guy's like, where's he from? Does he have a family that misses him terribly? The boy looked no more older than him maybe even a bit younger. He had this cold smell, it's like Jason's inhaling deeply from a wide open freeze.

The sound of crickets and owls then sounded in his ears. It's really getting late now, the stars were out. Hopefully, they could get there by dinnertime and their stranger could get medical help until then.

But as the small group arrived to the Camp they managed to attract some unwanted attention from curious campers. A few only gathered, like mosquitos in attrachted to an electric lamp but soon a whole wave of Campers came by to check out the commotion.

"Make through!" Jason shouted.

Percy, Nico and the fellow Apollo guys acted as security pushing the crowd aside. Hazel held on to Michael's hand and tried to make their way through the heavy crowd.

"Make way people! There's nothing to see here!" Percy shouted, pushing back Campers. It took long enough but at last they managed to get the injured fellow to the infirmary where they were greeted by several guys from Apollo's cabin, all ready to get their hands dirty . They set him on the bed; it took seconds for the white cover to be drenched in black. Will began to sweat, rolling up his sleeves and putting on plastic gloves.

"Alright, let's see here," Will started, taking out his plastic gloves. It looks like he was planning for a surgery.

Standing right next to Annabeth was Piper, fear was etching on her attractive features. Her fingers were intertwined, as she breathed out heavily through her nose, she curled a string of hair behind her ear. "What if this isn't a good idea? I mean, what if he's evil?"

Annabeth sighed, a bit relief that someone finally thought of that. "I'm not sure but if anything goes sideways we'll be prepared."

That seemed to assure her but it really didn't assure Annabeth. What was she saying? She had no idea how capable this person may be! Yet, here she is comforting the Daughter of Beauty by telling her such eyes dilated as the head of Apollo cleaned out the scars and wounds, with the help of his brother and Frank they'd achieved into flipping the guy on his now cleaned stomach. The back was more disturbing.

Three long separated scars lined on his back, it looked like it was caused from a claw.

"Holy mother of Zeus! Any bigger and I could see his inside!" Bellowed Will, he seemed a bit panicked, this looked above his standard. Fear was crawling on his face, he was determined to save this guy but it may seem impossible.

"Maybe we could use ambrosia," suggested Leo with a shrug.

The blonde demigod gazed at Valdez as he shook his head. "No, we can't use ambrosia on this guy. He's not a demigod. Gods know what will happen if I use some on him!" He exclaimed and sighed. "Looks like I have to do this the old fashion way."

"And that would mean...?" Nico waited only to watch Solace carry some sews, threads and other instruments. His gaze locked on the group. "Look, I really do need some space over here. I'll let you know when we're done," he promised.

Annabeth wanted to argue but she felt a warm hand on her arm. "Hey, let's let them do their thing," Percy said, his green eyes locked hers. Her shoulders went down as a sigh escaped her lips. "Okay then," she mumbled.

Every part of her wanted to stay, to keep an eye on this stranger from the unknown but she knew better. Solace wouldn't do any better with an audience on his back especially if this was someone that wasn't even a human or a half blood.

The seven along with Nico Di Angelo and Michael made their way out of the infirmary with questions rushing in their heads. The previous crowd must've got bored and went along to dinner leaving the group alone. The Son of Mars spoke out first. "So, what's going to happen now?" He asked wary, looking down at his clean hands.

"We should wait for Chiron, he should know about this," Annabeth spoke out.

Frank sighed. "What about Mr. D? He should know about this."

The Daughter of Wisdom shook her head; stings of hair fell on her attractive face. "No, he's also up in Olympus. It's best that we send them an Iris- Message after dinner."

Leo scratched his head. "Yeah but what if that guy isn't... well, you know... a guy? I mean, you all saw his blood. Nothing that I ever saw," he muttered, his eyebrows knit.

Percy licked his lips as he sighed. "We shouldn't tell anyone yet just not to raise any worries so no one must know."

"Know what exactly?!" Yelled a rough female voice that made him jump. A grumpy girl made her way towards the group with a helmet at hand. She put on a disgusted face towards Jackson and Valdez but her expression changed when she saw her half brother. "Michael?! Gods, where were you?! I've been looking all over the Camp!"

Michael winced at her tone and Nico almost felt sorry. Clarisse stomped. "Okay, I want to know what's going on. Who did you just bring to the Camp? Another demigod?"

Before Percy could give a lame excuse Leo spoke up. "Nah, no demigod just some guy who's not even human. He looked more dead but doc says he's breathing," he replied, with a shrug.

Her eyes slowly went wide as she took a moment to progress whilst Percy face palm. "Dude, what did I just say a minute ago?" He whispered angrily.

Leo's eyes slowly went wide. "Oops."

The Daughter of Ares glared at him. "You brought someone in the Camp and you haven't even told anyone? Just what are you up to really?"

Nico decided to step in. "Listen, your brother found a guy out in the forest who's severely injured, Clarisse. We couldn't just leave him," he explained, he then blinked and locked his eyes on Michael. "Say, now that I think about it. Why did you go out of the Camp in the first place?"

Properly the best thing he should've kept it to himself. Clarisse's ears went red; her raged eyes targeted the shrinking brunette. "You _WHAT_?!" She shouted, angry lines formed on her rough skin, her teeth clenched as heavy breaths were taken even the group unconsciously took a step back.

His bottom lip began to tremble as sparkling water pooled his eyes; he sniffed and backed away from his outraged sister. All eyes were locked on him and it did occur to Annabeth that Michael found the stranger on his own further out of the Camp. What made him go out in the first place?

The Daughter of Pluto then spoke out. "Clarisse, listen-"

She got cut off. "No, don't tell me to listen, death girl. Just keep out of this," she barked. Her insult hit Hazel like a brick, she wanted to talk back but her lips sealed whilst Frank giving his Greek sister a hard glare as his meaty hand caught Hazel's arm supportably.

The child then burst in tears, salty liquids leaked from his eyes as he chocked a sob. "I-I don't know why I went out! I just had this strange feeling that I-I should and-" His words then went to mumble as he weep, his nose lit red and his cheeks were tinted pink.

"Whoa, Michael," Jason managed out bluntly; his eyes soften at the small child.

Annabeth went down on her knee, her height matching the crying child of Ares. Her pink lips went to a firm line as her soft hand gently landed on his shoulder.

"Michael, I need you to explain to me what happened," she said as soft as she ever could.

He sniffed, his red eyes looking up to her. "I had this feeling like I had to go out of the Camp and-and I feel like something bad was gonna happen if I don't," he explained. "Then I just went walking around the Camp and went outside. I felt like a cold feeling and the next thing I knew I found that guy. I kept shouting but no one came so I went back to Camp and got Nico to come after me," he finished. "That's all I know."

Anger melted from Clarisse's face as she sighed, she still looked mad but not in I'm-gonna-rip-you-apart mad. She placed a hand on her sobbing brother's shoulder.

"When was this?" She demanded but in a softer way.

"After I showed everyone my new sword," he replied, brushing his sleeve over his wet stained cheek.

Annabeth thought for a while. From what Michael explained, it almost as it seemed like this guy _wanted_ to be found or rescued from the looks of it but that couldn't be it. He's beaten up, unconscious and barely alive, so it would be impossible for him to gather enough energy to send out a distress call. Even if he did, why, out of all the demigod's would he choose little Michael? She decided to question the strange when he wakes up, if he does anyways.

Clarisse' eyes then locked on to Percy giving a 'We'll talk about this later' and just like that her little brother and the Daughter of War walked off but they could still hear the faint conversation. "If you _ever_ try to leave the Camp _ever_ again I'll-" That's all they could hear from a far.

Once the two figures disappeared in the distance, Grace faced the group. "Look, let's just get dinner and try to relax and for Gods' sake Leo, can you keep your mouth shut?" Jason asked with a slight glare at the flame boy.

The scrawny demigod's face flushed. "Err, sorry about that," he said apologetically, with a small smile.

Hazel's eyes darted at Annabeth. "So, when will Chiron and Mr. D come back?"

The blonde licked her lips apprehensively. "After dinner, I hope," she replied unsure.

Frank's lips parted as to say something but a growl then sounded out loud from his belly. "Ah, how about we go eat? I haven't had breakfast," he mourned, rubbing his temples.

Nico nodded. "You guys go ahead, I'll be right there," he promised. He avoided eye contact with his sister and the Son of Jupitor. The two Romans are both concern for his health, he's slowly turning into a skeleton right before their eyes.

"Alright, but I better see you there," Jason said, with a glint in his eyes. The Son of Hades nodded once more, standing in his place until his fellow companion's went on ahead.

Once they're out of sight, his eyes darkened as it slowly wandered over at the door to the infirmary. Something was terribly wrong about this. Was it a mistake bringing a complete stranger in Camp Half-Blood? Was it better if they had waited for the Camp's director to return?

He had this chilly feeling up his spine every time he thinks about it. He knew that guy wasn't a human being or a half-blood so what was he? A demon? No, that couldn't be it. A monster? Definitely not, if it that guy was he would've attacked.

The Son of the Underworld guessed that only time will tell.

* * *

**Yes, it is me once again! I'm finally done with his chapter and I really hope you guys enjoy, every review makes me so happy :)**

**So, what do you think about this chapter? What's your thought on the dark stranger? And what do you think will happen in the next chapter?**

**Review for more~~~~**


	6. VI

It seemed that Chiron and Mr. D are taking their sweet time up in Olympus. Both haven't showed up at all during or after dinner, Annabeth guessed that they're still not finished. Percy Jackson sighed, laying down on his messy bed looking straight up at his ceiling. Sleep just wouldn't come to him for an odd reason, he had an itchy feeling on his back that if he slept something bad would happen. It's normal for a demigod to have weird dreams.

Again, he rolled to his side hoping that his mind will get the message to sleep but no luck. He sighed annoyingly, the only thing his mind is set on is at that strange boy they found. It was impossible for someone like him to survive out there, especially in his sever condition. What shocks Jackson was that no one but Michael knew of his presence.

From what Michael has said about strange feelings, Percy couldn't help but find the mystery guy spooky. Something was off about him that's for sure but the Son of the Sea God couldn't put it all in. Feeling his limbs sore from turning and rolling over, he stretched out giving a loud yawn. His bare feet then touched the cold floor as he heaved himself from his bed, he snatched a drachma from underneath his pillow.

He decided to give his dear brother a call despite his discomfort. Tyson would usually cheer him up at a time like this. The coin was cold in his hand, he perched his lips and tossed it into the fountain. "Oh goddess, please accept this offering," he prayed. "Show me my brother, Tyson."

The surface of the water rippled, a blurry image slowly formed on the clear surface. Slowly, the image became sharper, a large guy with curly brown messy hair was messing with some metal scrap. His eyes seemed to be glued to his work, it only took him a matter of minutes before noticing that he had a call.

His eyes bore into Percy, a wide smile stretched on his lips. "Brother!" He shouted, gleefully.

Percy chuckled. "Hey, big guy, it's been awhile, right?"

"Oh yes, yes. I missed you, brother," he said with a grin. "You look taller!"

"Oh yeah? Well, you look a lot... buffer," the raven haired boy said, he realized his brother has grown over the last few months. His arms were leaned muscles as if he's been working out, his face has changed and looked more mature than a child but his smile still showed that he's the same as ever. His single eye welled up with tears.

"I wish you were here! Then we can do many things!" He said with a smile.

Just by listening to his one eyed brother, Percy forgot all his hard problems and gave a sad smile. "So, how's everything down there? How's Dad?"

The last question just killed the moment, his brother's face darkened as his fingers clenched on the metal. "Daddy's acting werid," he murmured as if he's talking to himself.

Percy's eyes narrowed as he leans in closer. "Really? Maybe he's just stress out, big guy," he suggested.

But his brother shook his head. "No, Daddy is being weird. He talks to himself and he never listens well and he is mad all the time," he said wit a pouting face. "And I see him shouting a lot."

Well, that certainly didn't raise Percy's discomfort. He tried to forget about the stranger and now set his mind of his father.

That seems so odd about Poseidon. He's talking to himself? Is that a Godly thing? From the expression from his little brother, he seems so scared for the Sea God. Percy ran his fingers through his messy hair. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure it's nothing," he assured, hoping that he sounded confident.

"Okay, brother," Tyson mumbled, he looked so unsettled. In the background, a loud sharp sound louden like a bell. "I must go, brother. We will talk tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay, take care," he said with a smile, giving a small wave. The cyclopes gave a grin, waving to the demigod, the image then faded leaving a reflection of Percy. He couldn't think properly, all that he could guess was that his Father must've been working hard, before he could think any further, a yawn let out through his lips and his eyelids became heavy. He shuffled over his bed and collapse.

Darkness then consumed him.

* * *

Mornings were exhausting, rays of sunlight beamed through his curtains giving life in the room, the sound of birds sounded in his ears, he gave a yawn hoping that he could get some more sleep. His eyes were shut but he could see the sharp light of the morning. A groan escaped his dry lips as he flopped a pillow over his head hoping that could conceal any light from his eyes.

Just when he thought he would return to his slumber sleep, a sharp knock on the door made the sleepy half-blood jump. "Percy," a female voice called out. Annabeth. Normally, if it was anyone he'd ignore it but for Annabeth, he decided to force himself up.

He rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes and grabbed a shirt whilst licking his lips. His eyes slowly adjusted to the sharp light as he made his way to his door. The Daughter of Wisdom looked tired herself, it's obvious she couldn't get any sleep, her hair was pulled back at the usual pony and a curl of hair in between her eyes. A smile cornered her lips. "Morning, seaweed brain," she chuckled dryly. "Not much sleep?"

"No," he mumbled in a thick tired voice. "What about you?"

"Same, I couldn't stop thinking about... you know," she said with a sigh, crossing her arms. In Percy's eyes, she looked cute when she had her worry face on.

The raven haired demigod huffed out a breath. "So, can I go back to bed?"

"Ah, no, you're gonna get yourself tidy and come with me. Will said that he finished with that guy," she informed gravely.

Well, that woke him up. His eyes were alert as seriousness waved over his face. "Is he awake?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, but Will says he's breathing normally and he could be awake in a few more days. I've Iris-message with Chiron, he should be here any minute."

"Okay then, just gimme a few minutes. I'll be out," he promised. Annabeth nodded giving him awhile to get cleaned up.

Minutes passed by and the couple advanced towards the infirmary. Percy didn't know whether he's excited or scared but he definitely felt something. His face was shiny in the sunlight, showing off his perfect frame and his white teeth, he wore his usual Camp Half-Blood shirt and fresh jeans, his raven hair was combed to the side and his eyes seemed stern.

Annabeth wasn't doing better, she felt panick through her chest and her legs were wobbly. She wasn't prepared for this, if only Chiron would arrive sooner. She tried not to remember the nightmare from last night and focus her mind to the situation. Frank, Jason and Nico were already outside of the infirmary looking grim.

Jason was pacing back and forth patiently, Frank seated himself on the bench and Nico Di Angelo leaned on a nearby tree. Once they arrived the Son of Hades sighed as his eyes darted to their direction. "About time," he groaned, eyeing Jackson. "Just where have you been?"

The green eyed boy chuckled nervously. "Overslept," he explained, his eyes narrowed as he turned his head. "Where's everyone?"

Frank sighed, doing his best to fight his sleepiness. "Hazel's feeding Arion, Leo's doing his thing and Piper is keeping an eye on him," he replied grimly.

The Son of Jupiter came to a stop shaking his head. "They should be here," he urged, looking directly at the Daughter of Wisdom. "We should wait for Chiron."

Annabeth's lips went to a narrow line before she could reply the door opened showing Will's face, he had dark circles under his eyes and his hair blond hair was a rat's nest. His shirt was clean but his arms were coated with the same black substance. "You can come in now," he said cautiously. "Just keep quiet."

Just as told, the five of them entered quietly to see the stranger on the bed. It was like looking at a completely different person, now that all the muck and dirt was off his face it was better to take a better look at him.

Annabeth took a closer step, her pupils dialated as she caught her breath.

Gorgeous and beautiful is a way to describe this boy. His body may not be built but he looked strong as if he could fight any battle, his skin was the same grey-ish color. His face was the beautiful part, the cuts and scar were less visible than before, his soft navy hair swept over his forehead, his other eye is still covered by a thick lock of hair.

But he definitely looked more alive than before, his breathing - just as Will said - is normal but also a bit shallow. His beautiful hair seemed a bit soaked from the recent wash. He seemed to be having a dream, his head is turning side ways and he kept mumbling unheard words under his breath.

They stared at him for the longest time, he looked like an ordinary boy or even a demigod but it was impossible for him to be alive all this time. His injuries were fatal, he should be dead. Instead, here he is lying there peacefully, all wounds treated. Silence dropped in the room as thoughts raced through their heads as they tried to progress the situation.

The silence broke when the door opened in an abrupt manner that made Will hissed. His sister stood at the door frame with a grave expression. "Chiron's here," she announced, stepping aside for the centaur to wheel his way into the room.

Annabeth let out a sigh of relief, she wanted to say something but the words caught up in her gullet, her parched lips perched to a narrow line as her eyes gazed at the director. "Let me see," he mumbled as he came in closer for a better view. His eyebrows slowly narrowed at the boy's face as his hand lightly touched his forehead.

"So, what is he?" Nico asked with a hint of impatience in his words.

After a long silence the director face them with a grim expression. "I'm afraid I don't know," he said. His words hit Annabeth like a wave of water (She knew how that felt, really), her eyes darted at the mystery stranger, her curiosity itched her as her mind flooded with thoughts and questions.

"You don't know?" Jason breathed out. "Then-then what do we do? What if he's evil? What if-" He stopped when the centaur lifted his hand out, gesturing him to come to a stop. "In time, he will awake that's when we'll get out answers. Does he carry anything?" He asked.

That's when Will stood up with a black coated knapsack in his hands. "We found this," he said, showing it. "We didn't open it though."

This made the frown on Annabeth's lips deepen, she wanted to yell at Solance that he didn't mention of a knapsack before. That would've explained so much about the boy instead he kept the valible info to himself. The Son of Apollo noticed the look on the blonde's face. "Hey, don't blame me. I have a weird feeling about this so that's why I kept my mouth shut."

"You could've at least-"

"That's enough," the director spoke with sterness. His eyes darken as he analyzed the small, messy bag. "Don't open it," he told them, "I sense a great deal of dark magic in it."

This made the Wise girl froze. She knew Dark Magic, that kind of magic can only be used by a dark heart. Her eyes locked at the boy, she felt a chill up her spine just by thinking about it.

Frank sighed. "So, he's evil?"

"Only time will tell," he said, looking at Annabeth. "I want you to stay with him, if he wakes up let me know immediately."

She nodded but her whole body shook at the order. Stay with a stranger? They don't even know what he is! For all she knows, he might wake up and slaughter her. She masked her fear behind determination as she seated herself on the chair. The centaur's eyes then met the male demigods in the room. "Now, be on your way. I'll announce this at the Camp fire. I don't want this kept as a secret," he said, wheeling his way out of the door with Nico, Jason and Frank behind him, leaving Will, Annabeth and Percy.

The young doc strechted out. "I'm gonna get some rest, just wake me up when something goes wrong."

"Okay," she said, her eyes followed him as he set the knapsack on the table besides the boy's bed. He left the room and silence dropped in as she gazed over at the fragile body. Her boyfriend squeezed her hand. "Need company?" He offered.

Her eyes didn't meet his. "No, you can go. You have a fight with Jason ahead of you," she managed out.

He sighed, leaving a kiss on her cheek before he left. She swallowed, slowly darting her eyes over at the grey-skinned guy. She let out a deep breath and leaned back at her seat. Trying to forget that she's in a room with someone who might be a killer.

* * *

Sorry it took so long but here it is! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and stay tune for the next part. Please review it really helps me out.


	7. VII

Annabeth wondered through the dark place alone, in tears and scars all over her body. Her cheeks were a mush of salty liquid and blood, her eyes blurred behind tears and her arms were sore. She tried to yell for Percy, for her mother, for _anyone_.

No sound left her bloody lips; her hair is all muddy and a complete mess. Her eyes widen as she stood at the cliff she looked at the image in front of her. A body of river a lit in fire, the sky was awash in ruby light, the air was a sulphuric acid. Tartarus looked nothing like she's ever seen, monsters scarier than she'd ever witnessed, the details were so horrifying that her eyes felt burning.

Standing before her over the cliff was the man himself, only larger and more petrifying than ever. He looked down at her in disgust, his helmet had a mush of blood on it and his bronze armor looked polished. His breathing echoed in her ears, his arm extended out as his hand made a grab for her.

She couldn't move, her throat felt on fire as she tried to plead for her life. No one was here to save her, no Bob, no Percy, she's all alone and there's no hope for rescue. She whimpered, trying to escape but her feet were glued to the ground.

The large hand then opened, she managed to let out a piercing scream as darkness consumed her.

That's when her eyes snapped open, her breathing raced and her heart pounded against her chest as she let out a sigh of relief. _Just a dream. Just a dream_, she thought to herself. Her eyes became wet, her soft hands wouldn't stop shaking as she tried to control her breathing she felt a presence in the room. Snapping her head, she found Lily, Michael, Leo and Spike the Son of Hermes. That wasn't his real name though, his name is Sam but because of his ridicules spiky hair the name fitted perfect.

He had a reputation of flying all around the Camp with his flying shoes that Leo just upgraded. Now, he pretty much enjoys soaring through the sky than walking, calling himself the fastest bad boy in the Camp. As if Leo's self titles were bad enough.

They seemed to be whispering quietly, unaware that the Daughter of Wisdom was staring right at them.

"So this is the guy?" Spike asked uninterested, he's balanced himself in the air with his arms.

Lily had a hand over her mouth. "Oh, poor boy! I'm going to make him some brownies when he wakes up."

This made the Son of the Iron God frown. "Okay, guys, that's enough now. We better get going before Wise girl kills us."

Michael waved him off. "Relax, she's sleeping... unless you want to wake her up."

Her eyes widen when she notices the knapsack in Michael's possessions. He seemed to be okay but Chiron's words echoed in her head. _Dark Magic_.

"What are you doing here?" She coughed out; her voice didn't seem to be working at the moment.

Her sudden out burst made the group jump, she managed to stand up despite the fact that her legs were wobbly she forced herself to stomp in front of them with a demanding expression. Leo did his best to slowly tiptoe away but she grabbed his scrawny arm. "What are you doing bringing them here?" She growled.

His hands rose up in defense. "I swear I didn't do anything! Just talk to Michael over here," he said, his eyes locked at the small brunette.

Annabeth sighed, releasing him and made a grab for the bag. She looked at the little boy with a stern expression. "You didn't open this, did you?"

He shook his head. "No, no, I didn't really," he replied quickly worried that he might get into trouble.

She gave him a sharper look and turned her back to them as she went up to the table and placed the oddly, light bag. It feels so cold in her hands as if it's just been put in a freezer, her fingers absent-mindedly dig their way at the side of the bag just trying to make out of what could be inside but the bag felt empty. She did feel a lump, her fingers massaged over the odd shape it wasn't easy from the fabric in between them.

A sigh escaped her ajar lips as her hands withdrew. Lily spoke up. "So, when do you think this boy will awake? I wanna make him a warm welcome party! You should really do this to the new demigods, you know."

"Yes, sure, but I just wanna know one thing," her finger then pointed at Michael, "just what are you doing? Aren't you suppose to be with Clarisse?"

She didn't give him a chance to answer as her eyes darted the Son of Hermes. "And you, get down from there." Her voice held a demand and with an annoyance sigh the boy obliged. His arms crossed as his amber eyes rolled at her.

"Sheesh, you really need to loosen up," he muttered under his breath. "I was just checking out the new guy."

Annabeth shook her head. "He's not a new guy, we don't even-"

"Yeah, I know," he interrupted, not interested in the information. "Just some weirdo in the forest, big deal."

Leo then walked up to him. "Come on, aren't you a bit curious of what he is? Not even Chiron knows!"

"Yeah, well, that doesn't make this guy special or anything, he looks like a freak and- OW!" He yelped out the last part because of Lily who pinched his arm. She crossed her arms looking at him motherly. "Now, you be nice, this poor boy's been put through so much! We should welcome him."

Annabeth wanted to have a word with Lily about this since the nymph is oblivious of how dangerous this guy may be but she was cut off by a rough cough coming from the corner of the room. "Ow... m-my... head..." The voice made her blood freeze in fact everyone froze in their place as their heads slowly turned to see the stranger, their jaws hung.

His visible eye is now open showing the color of his iris. Annabeth thought her grey eyes would make anyone uncomfortable but his grey eye reminded her of the recent nightmare she just had. The cold look of Tartarus and how he tried to reach out for her. She pushed the thoughts away, slowly walking up towards the bed.

The boy's breathing became rapid; his attention then crept onto the demigod and nymph. She felt the hair at the back of her neck standing up straight. Something in his eyes made her afraid. But afraid of what?

The stranger sat up, his expression darkens and something about him made Leo jump. His eyebrow knit as his eyes bore into Annabeth his voice raspy when he spoke. "Idiots, I told them not to let anyone in when I'm around," he muttered. The statement just confused the half bloods and the tree nymph.

The boy rolled his eyes. "So, what? Am I in The Cave?" He asked with a bored tone.

No one said anything to him; they just stared at this unknown boy as he began to glare at them. His glare just made Leo want to throw up.

"Fine then, am I near The Cursed Forest then?" He asked impatiently. He blinked when a wave of questioning crossed their faces. He then gave up. "Where am I? Can either of you talk?" He snapped aggressively.

Annabeth winced at his tone. "Oh uh..." This is_ so _unlike her.

"You're in Camp Half-Blood," Spike declared looking quite proud of it. "I'm Spike, the fastest guy here."

The guy rolled his eye. "You say it like I care," he grunted, his expression is _not_ friendly.

This made the spiky kid splutter out in surprise. "Of course you should! I'm one of the greatest!"

Lily sighed at him shaking her head, a kind smile formed on her green lips. "I'm sorry about him. He's usually this way. I'm Lily," she introduced.

Leo's head popped up over her shoulder, he put on a nervous smile as he gave a small wave. "I'm Leo," he spoke out. This made Annabeth narrow her eyes, usually when introducing himself Leo would show off his titles but now he seemed uncomfortable. She really didn't blame him if that's the case, the guy's glare made her wanna leave the room.

"I'm Michael!" The small Son of Ares beamed out.

This made the stranger snort. "That's one of the weirdest name I've ever heard," he grumbled.

Before Michael could protest, the Daughter of Wisdom spoke up. "And I'm Annabeth," she greeted, trying to mask her fear from the boy's eyes. "And who are you?"

He frowned. "You don't know? Ugh, fine. My name is Dark," he grumbled.

This made Michael laugh. "Ha! And you say my names weird. What kind of a name is Dark? Is it because you like the dark?" While the little boy bellowed out in laughter, the boy name Dark sent him a harsh glare that made Lily pale. "Oh, uh, M-Michael, it's not n-nice laughing at people," she squeaked out. Her voice is shaking followed by a gulp.

He stopped and looked at her. "But-"

"Michael, please," she hissed, "we don't want to make a bad first impression."

Dark gave him one last glare and glanced at the group. "Annabeth, Leo, Lilly, _Spike_," he said that name with disgust, "and Michael." He finished. This made the blonde girl surprised at his powerful memory, it also made her even more curious about this boy.

"So, this Camp," he emphasized the word 'Camp' as if it were new to him. "Is it somewhere near the tribes? Just so you know, I haven't stolen anything from you."

Again she blinked in confusion, shaking her head. "No," she replied softly, utterly confused.

Now, the grey skinned guy looked a bit desperate. "The Dead City? Underground?" He started to name off places she has never heard off, she could see in his visible dark eye that he's getting worried. "Am I anywhere in Limbo?!"

This time Leo spoke with a finger pointing up. "Wait, what? Limbo? You mean that black and white game?" This made the matter far much worse. Dark gritted his teeth at him. "This is not a game! It's real!" He froze, his eyes widens. "Oh my bloody days, I-I must be in another world!"

Annabeth looks as if he'd just slapped her; the information just over flooded her mind. He's from another world? Is something like that possible? No, he must've hit his head hard _very_ hard so he couldn't have been from another workd called Limbo. That's just a make believe... right?

From his expression he seems more shocked than they are but Michael -on the other hand- shouted out. "Oh gods! You're from another world! That's so cool!"

Lily looked like she swallowed a golf ball but she looked more surprised than shocked as she clapped her hands gleefully. "Another world? You must have some recipes then! Oh this is fascinating!"

Dark growled. "Get those two at of my sight before my headache gets worse," he grumbled, placing a hand on the side of his face.

Spike shook his head. "This is a bunch of centaur poop," he snapped but took it back when he received a harsh look the dark male gave him. "But... uh, it could also be true," he chuckled nervously, "you never know."

The infirmary opened. "Hey, I could hear shouting all the way from-" Will stopped when he noticed Dark, his back was leaned and his arms were placed in front of him. "Oh, whoa, you're awake," he stammered at the obvious. "I thought it would take a couple of days."

Annabeth parted her lips to speak but Michael beat her to it. "He says he's from another world! Isn't that cool?!"

Will blinked back and darted his eyes over at Dark, who groaned out and rubbed the side of his side. "Okay, guys, give him some time to rest," he said, still a bit fazed at the child's statement. His eyes locked Annabeth's dark one and both had a silent conversation to which they both agree on one thing: Chiron.

She made a light nod and turned to the other demigods. "You heard him, time to go," she ordered pushing them out.

"Aww, but I wanna give him some brownies and maybe throw him a get better party," Lily offered, giving Dark a goofy smile. Now, Leo didn't know who's more surprised: Will or Dark.

Will sighed shaking his head. "He can't even stand up, he needs a load of time to rest," he chided at the nymph and shoved Leo out.

"Oh, wait, come on," complained Spike as she harshly shoved him outside along with Michael and Lily.

She gave him a glare and turned over to Leo. "Where's Chiron?" She demanded.

"Uh, over at the Big House with Mr. D," he replied dully. She grabbed his arm and advanced forward but turned her eyes at the tree nymph and the two male half-blood. "Not a word about this," she warned.

With that she dragged the Son of Hephaestus with her over to the Big House ignoring his complaints. Really, this boy should eat. The sun is already up high showing that's noon. Her eyebrow narrowed. Just how long has she been out? That's not important to her.

She's still a bit fazed on her small talk with _Dark_. The name sounded odd to her but she's heard a lot more worse. It didn't make any sense that he's from another world. That's out of question. It's ridicules, it's-

"Hey, Wise Girl," a voice spoke that returned her back to reality. Her eyes met Leo's chocolate ones that were filled with concern. "You okay? You look a bit pale," he said worriedly.

She breathed out through her nose, curling a string of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just get to Chiron."

He looked at her for a while unassured but he nodded and went on forward but stopped and shivered. She even felt it with him. A cold chill up her spine, it felt as if something as cold as ice was pressed on her back. Her feet were planted on the ground and goosebumps formed on her forearm.

"You feel that?" Whispered Leo, hugging himself, his teeth were clenched. Annabeth felt a pair of hungry eyes on them, when she looked around there's no one but a bunch of demigods laughing and strolling around.

No, there's definitely something watching them and it made her legs wobbly. "We should go," she mumbled to him.

"Ya think?" He muttered sarcastically. The two then fast walked forward feeling colder than before, her fingertips brushed over her the handle of her sword. She felt the need to bring it out and yell but she contained her self and pushed the door open to the Big House. A sweet relief washed over her face when the chilly feeling gone away.

Sweats were already forming on the side of her face. How could she be sweating? She didn't care as her eyes wondered the room they darted over at the Camp Director who's in his centaur form. His behind is faced to them; she could see Frank having a deep conversation with him. His expression is solid.

She felt a hand on her arm and jumped back to see it was Percy, besides him is Jason holding Piper's hand. His green eyes widen. "Whoa, Annabeth..." His words trailed off as his hand encircled her wrist. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Hazel stood at her side, with her head a bit tilted. Annabeth nodded a bit shaking. "Yeah, it's just that... the guy," she started off.

"He's awake," Leo finished for her much to her relief. Their eyes widen and also caught the attention of Chiron and Frank. Zhang stepped forward. "Wait, the guy from the forest? He's up?" He blurted out, his hair lingered over his eyes as it met Annabeth she gave a nod.

Chiron's gaze landed on Leo. "When?" He asked.

"Just now," the Latino boy responded, his hands fiddled with a metal device to help him calm down. "He-he says that he's from another world."

Jason placed a hand on his shoulder. "Whoa, time out. Another world? What are you talking about?"

"Superman, he's from another world."

Chiron shook his head. "I must see him," he spoke gravely.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go," Piper declared.

None of them know a thing, Annabeth thought to herself. Hazel gave her a reassured nod that only made her more worried, the dark skinned girl looked calm and rational. Just wait until she meets the guy herself and Piper didn't look any better. Her eyes were more alert as she and Leo whispered unheard words at one another Percy's hand squeezed hers supportably.

Frank lead the way and none of them spoke as the Seven of the Great Prophecy and Centaur made their way towards the infirmary. Will wasn't there as he should be and the stranger sat on his bed.

Dark's legs were crossed and he held something in his hand. "Hm, I suppose I'm now a little presentation for you all, huh?" He grumbled under his breath.

Leo blinked. "How do you kno-"

His spooky grey eye looked up at the group as he held his hand out a black mist fluttered by, the praetor's eyes dilated to see it's a bat-like creature that made a him shiver.

The small creature then landed on the table next to the bed. "A small creation of mine," Dark explained with a hint of anger in his voice. "I can see whatever he sees."

Leo shivered, his hair at the back of his neck stood straight up. That must've caused the chilly feeling from earlier. "Dude, that's a little creepy."

He now wished he kept his mouth shut, the glare he received is enough to drive the Latino out of here.

"Creepy you say? There's not much I can say about you." His words hit Valdez like a punch to the stomach, he opened his mouth to say something but Piper stopped him with a light shake. She winced at his unfriendly tone.

Chiron cleared his voice a bit taken back at the statement himself. "Well, I must say, you do look much better. Can I trouble you for a name?"

"Dark," he spoke, his arms crossed and the little black creature flew down on his shoulder. Smoke evaporated from its skin, his fangs were long and the eyes were crimson. Frank rubbed his temples, feeling uncomfortable by the small bat creature. "And yours?"

The Son of Poseidon spoke up. "I'm Percy," he said, peeling his eyes off of Dark's grey ones. "That's Frank," he says pointing at the chubby praetor. "Hazel." The dark girl nodded trying out for a smile. "Jason and Piper." Piper gave a small wave whilst Jason shifted his feet, his shoulders were tensed up.

The director nodded. "I am Chiron, the director here," he greeted.

"Yeah, I can tell," Dark said with a stern look. "Your parent is very powerful and you inherit a small amount of that power. Maybe enough to send me back to my world?" He asked with a bit of hope glinted in his eye.

Chiron's head hung dejectedly, causing the demigod's eyes to wide in alarm. "Your world? I'm afraid you lost me," he said solemnly, his voice held a respective tone but also confusion.

Dark groan, running his fingers through his hair. "I come from Limbo and no it's not a game," he shot Leo a look. "And I'd like to go back so whatever this little 'game' is, it's over so send me back."

Chiron's face darkens. "I'm sorry to say but there can't be another world and if there was I don't have any power that can send you back. I do wish that I can help you in any way but send you to another world, that's out of my knowledge."

Dark went perfectly silent, the Seven watched him closely and Percy couldn't help but feel somewhat taken back by the furious look at the dark male's expression. He waited any moment, wondering if the guy's gonna lung out and attack.

Instead, he sighed. "No.. no, it's nobody's fault. Something must've brought me here and I must've done something to occur it. All this because of a pathetic battle that I wouldn't just let go," he muttered, his gazed dropped at the ground as he sighed heavily. "I guess I'll just cope with it for now."

The centaur eyes glinted. "I don't know were you come from but you are welcome to stay."

Unfortunately, the statement made the Seven jump with surprise. "_What_?!" They shouted in unison, Dark looked unsettled for the first time.

This made the centaur frown. "He has nowhere else to stay and he's not familiar with this world, to add it up he's in no condition to take care of him," he explained. Chiron leaned in and whispered to Annaebth's ear. "It's best not to let this boy all alone, we have no idea on what he is just yet and it may not be wise to let him go. At least for the time being you can cooraperate with him and learn more about this boy."

Annabeth felt a whole new weight on her shoulders, she shivered once more taking a glance on Dark whilst everyone looked at her in questioning waiting for her to answer. The grey-eyed demigod studied Dark's features, he looked roughly around her age but that didn't assure her. She hoped that he wouldn't charge at them.

He looked at her distastefully and for a terrifying moment she thought that he was overhearing their small conversation. "O-okay," Annabeth spoke quietly.

They turn to Dark, who laid back and shut his eyes. "Just leave, I want to rest," he grumbled, his eyebrows were knitted; he looked calm but angry at the same time. Obeying, the group slowly left him to his sleeps and headed out where the questions bombed in on the camp director. He told them not to worry and if anything unusual happens they should let him know.

He turned his back against them and went on forward to the Big House leaving the Seven hopelessly confused and lost.

What's going on with him? Hazel thought. He's been acting weird since he'd got here and he won't even tell them how things went up in Olympus. Mr. D is even stranger; he fiddled with his diet coke and refused to drink it. Something must've happened with the gods and the Roman had an itchy feeling it had something to do with that boy.

She didn't know what it is but as Chiron said to her personally _'Only time will tell_'.

* * *

Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes it's not easy with my tab but hopefully there's not a lot of mistakes. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You may think that Dark is an odd name but trust me there's a reason for it in further chapters.

Please review your thoughts on what you think of this chapter and on Dark. Review :D


	8. VIII

The day passed by quickly and it's easy to forget about everything once you're with Percy. He did his best relaxing Annabeth; the two went out for a swim, got some Leo tacos and made out privately. Yes, things went along smoothly.

But when the Daughter of Wisdom made her way to the infirmary she felt queasy. The nightmare from last night isn't letting her breakfast settle down in her stomach. Any minute she might puke. A sigh escaped her lips, her curly lock of hair at the side of her face and the sun made it look like she's glowing. Millions of thoughts ran into her mind from the research she did on Limbo yesterday.

According from what Leo said last time; it turns out he's right about Limbo. It's a 2D monochromatic game about an unnamed boy who went on a gruesome journey to find his sister. The game contains lots of unpleasant enemies and it's all about puzzles. That's not it though. There are millions of other things after Limbo.

A dance with the name Limbo, supposedly for birthdays or special occasions where two people hold a thin, long wood at either ends and the players have to bend back and go underneath. There are also movies, songs and even people with the name Limbo. But there's nothing that said anything about another world named Limbo. In fact, the Wise girl did another whole new research just this morning and found out there's no information in mythology that explains of another world.

None of her books or any of the websites do. There's just no such thing of a world named Limbo. Part of her really thought that this boy might be lying, then again, his blood is unusual to her and he did managed to survive despite the large amount of blood he lost. The other part thought that he could just be insane or so she wished he were.

She hoped that there isn't something else out there though. Something not even the Olympians know. If there's really a whole world out there, then what's it like? Who are the leaders there? Who created a world name Limbo in the first place? All of these questions gave her a headache. She hoped that Dark would be nice enough to let her in on the details and not be that harsh he was from yesterday. He must've been stressed out and all. Waking up in somewhere that's not home.

Finally, she arrived at the infirmary only to see the person she's looking for standing at the doorframe with an unhappy expression. He's wearing a tight black t-shirt and jeans, his navy hair looked a lot more blue in the sunlight and he looked a lot better despite the fact that his arm is wrapped with a white cast.

Annabeth's eyes widen as she approached him, she couldn't help but admire his appearance. He looked remarkably handsome and beautiful it was a torture to look away. "Wait, Will let you go?"

"I wouldn't be standing here if he didn't," he says with a shrug. As she looked closer, she then realized that his complexion changed. Instead of palish and grayish dry skin, his complexion is a lovely and perfect tan color. Her eyes studied him for a while until he cleared his throat. "I don't like being stared at."

She blinked at the harshness in his tone, peeling her eyes away and meeting his. "Oh sorry," she apologized, perching her lips. "It's just that you recovered so fast," she said with awe.

"The silence helps."

She didn't know what that meant but gave a nod anyway.

"So, are you just going to stand there or give me a tour?" He asked, with an eyebrow rising.

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, right this way," she said with a hand gesture. He walked with her with his hands clenched; she noticed that his knapsack isn't with him at the moment. Did Will take it away? She hoped not, her curiosity is itching to find out what's in there.

Her thoughts shattered by a sharp snap. "Hello? Am I talking to myself here?"

"Huh?" She looked at him to see a frown forming on his ajar lips. "I asked on your people," he repeated, he looked angry yet calm and relaxed. It doesn't make any sense!

A sigh escaped her lips. "Oh, let me show you." She lead him over to the camp, showing him the lining of the cabins forming a U shape, campers and satyrs passed by giving funny looks at Dark. He just ignored it and kept his eyes on the details of the camp.

Annabeth cleared her throat. "Are you familiar with mythology?" She asked, earning his attention.

His eyebrow narrowed. "What?"

Great. She has a whole lot of explaining ahead of her. She didn't mind but her throat felt dry and her stomach growled.

"Mythology as in Gods and Titans," she started slowly.

He stayed quiet for a moment. "Gods... they're this worlds supreme beings," he spoke out. His words echoed in her mind. She nodded, eager than she didn't have to explain it all to him but it did raise her suspicion on how he knew that.

"Yes, that's it. This is a Camp for their children, us, we call ourselves Half-Blood or demigod or-"

"Wait, children." He stopped in his path, looking at her coldly. "How could you be called a Half-Blood? You're something else, aren't you?" He asked, the look on his face didn't help her concentrate but nonetheless she nodded.

A cool breeze blew gently letting a string of hair dangle in her dark eyes. "We're also half human."

His hands slid into his pocket. "Humans?"

"Yes, human beings that pretty much covers up the world. The Gods would have an affair and bear a child, a demigod, with them. Humans don't know about the Gods or us. Only little do," she explained hoping she doesn't have to go into the details.

This made his eyes narrow; she felt another chill up her spine. "So, humans don't know about all this? How can they not see this Camp?" He asked. It's an innocent question but it sounded somewhat like an insult.

She perched her pink lips. "There's a mist that covers up all of this from the human so to them they don't see any magic or monsters, they see something else and they believe it."

He frowned. "You live on the same rock yet you don't tell your own kind about all this?"

"There's a reason to it," she assured just praying she hasn't angered him. "Look, how about I just show you around then I can answer your questions, hm?"

He sighed but didn't answer, the breeze blew against his face softly, his bangs swept along with the breeze but his hidden eye is still behind a lock of curly hair. She couldn't see why he's hiding himself, his shoulders seemed tensed as if the atmosphere was making him uncomfortable. The Daughter of Wisdom did her best not to stare at him and began to explain the Camp.

"Over there is the Big House," she says pointing her finger at the large building. "And over there." She pointed at the first Cabin, "is the Zeus' Cabin, the Lord of the Sky and the king of the Gods."

Dark nodded at the information but kept oddly quiet, his expression darken as she started off explaining. "Next to that is Hera's Cabin," she tried not to, but the name came out of disgust. How she hated that Goddess. "She's the Queen of Gods but she doesn't have any children. She stays loyal to Zeus."

"The Ares Cabin is just right over there," she said to him. "He's the War God and please try to stay away from his children. They don't like new people."

"Touchy."

"Here is the Athena Cabin. My mother the Goddess of Wisdom," she explains, showing him proudly her Cabin. The design of the Cabin seemed more complex than the other cabins; you could see a SMART board from the window.

She waited for Dark to say something; he seemed to be processing all this. He's taking this a lot better than new demigods would. "So, is there a God for everything?"

A smile played at her lips. "Yeah, something like that," she replied. Her eyes focused on his emotionless face, his lips went to a narrow line as his dark visible eye ran through the details of the cabins. Annabeth wondered what's going on in his thought. Is this all too much for him? Is any of this getting him somewhere?

Finally, he sighed softly. "If there's a God for everything then wouldn't there be countless cabins?"

"Well, we're building cabins for all the minor Gods out there but these ones are the cabins for the Olympians. The Olympians are the most powerful Gods, all twelve of them. Their thrown room is all the way up in Olympus," she explain licking her lips apprehensively.

Slowly, he nodded showing that he's with her. He did look a bit scary even at his calm expression; it just doesn't make any sense on why she founds him disturbing for no reason. His aura makes her heart beat, not in a good way though. Shaking her thoughts away, she then named all the Olympians and explained each of them by their capability and by their talent.

Then she went off and explained to him the Seven's parent. Percy, Jason, Leo, Hazel and Piper and also Will's father as well. She now explained the Roman part of the Gods, how Greeks and Romans used to fight one another but now they managed to regain peace (She avoided explaining that part out) and how much of a difference Roman and Greeks are.

"Greeks and Romans have been enemies back then and had countless battles. The Gods then decided to separate the Camps so there won't be any bloodshed," she explained, flexing her fingers. "The Olympians have two sides: Greek and Roman, it's their split personalities and different names as well."

To her surprise, Dark didn't cut her off or interrupted her with any abrupt questions. Instead, his eyes stared at her; it felt like he's staring right through her soul. It was a miracle that she kept talking without stuttering because the look that he gave her almost made her stops everything. It's how scary that his eyes never left her and he stayed still with all the information she's filling.

* * *

The Latino stood firmly in front of the centaur. He felt nauseous; his stomach kept making summersaults and sweats formed on his forehead. "Hey, Chiron?" He spoke nervously with a serious tone.

The director turned to him. "Ah, yes, Leo, can I help you?" He asked kindly. It's so good to see his mood lighting up again, he smiled and winkles formed from the corners of his eyes.

Valdez dropped his gaze, shifting his feet as he took a deep breath he lifted up his chin. "Have you heard anything from Calypso?" He asked hopefully, his heart began to ache.

The centaur nodded, smiling sadly. "She says she misses you terribly. Zeus has agreed to let her go and live down as a mortal but he must first test her loyalty so the same thing won't happen twice," he says with a stern face. Leo sighed, his head hung disappointedly. "Do you know when she'll be back?"

He felt an iron hand on his shoulder. Slowly he raised his head and his chocolate eyes met Chiron's. "In time she will come down but for now just wait for a little longer," he says, hoping that he rekindles Leo's hope. Instead, the repair boy just nodded with nothing but disappointment on his face as he shuffled away to work he couldn't but feel anger in his blood.

Why can't Zeus just give her a break already? She deserves to be free! She deserves everything good in life! He groaned, cracking his knuckles, heading to Bunker 9, the only place that could take his mind off of the world.

Before he could even start his path, a hand grabbed his shoulder. "And just where do you think you're going?"

Oh crap.

Jason hand tightened on his scrawny arm, he could see the expression on the Latino's face. "What happened?" He asked his eyes widen with concern.

The repair boy sighed. "It's just..." His words trailed off but he then grumbled. "Calypso is still not coming back."

His friend nodded in understanding, patting him on the shoulder. "Aw, c'mon, she's not gonna stay up there forever, Leo. Just give it time," he assured, swinging an arm over Valdez' neck supportably.

Leo breathed out loud. "I guess so," he murmured. He wanted to just tell Jason how much he misses her. That he hated waiting day and night for her return. Instead, he licked his lips and tried to wash his sadness away and put on his humor mask on. "So, what do you think about that Dark guy? Creepy, right?" He asked, giving his usual grin.

The Roman stared at his friend closely, a bit taken back at how quickly he changed the subject. "Uh, yeah," he blundered out lamely.

"I know right? And to think that Michael found out-" Leo stopped dead in his sentence. His mind slowly started to process it all, his eyes widen as he finally noticed. "Oh gods."

Jason looked at his friend. "What is it?"

Leo grabbed his friend's arm giving it a shake. "Willy knew," he said, his eyes were alarmed. "He knew, he told me."

"Hey, take it easy." Jason got away from the flame boy's grip; his sky blue eyes gazed at Leo who just shook his head. "Dude, Willy knew that Dark was out there. He told me himself that there's something out of the Camp and that it's not safe here."

Jason scratched his head. "Oh, you know about that Willy?"

"Did Piper tell you?"

"I was there with her, bro. He started shouting stuff at her first thing in the morning but that couldn't be it," he assured but it did no use. The Captain of Argo II is already on a roll. "Satyrs are suppose to sense danger, right? How, out of all the Satyrs, is he the only one that sensed that creepy guy? Then there's Michael the only demigod who knew."

It's starting to make a little sense and it is concerning to Jason on why Willy's been acting so weird lately. The satyr really startled Piper with all his none sense. Leo's point was starting to get them somewhere but the question is still there. Michael and Willy are the only two in the Camp who suspected that something was wrong. They both knew something out there and that 'something' happened to be Dark, who's from another world or so he said.

Michael explained that he had a scary feeling that he should go outside of the boarders of the Camp. That feeling must've been so strong for him that he simply had to obey without thinking.

The former praetor stayed quiet, letting that all sink in. "You could be right about this but what does this have to do with anything?"

Leo shrugged. "I dunno but we should tell Wise Girl," he told him about to turn back but Jason stopped him. "No, dude, we can't."

Valdez stared at him. "Did you not hear what I just said?"

"I know, I know, is just that... Annabeth already has things on her hand right now. She has to make sure that guy Dark copes with the Camp. If we tell her it won't make things any better, we should just keep this to ourselves until we know exactly what's going on," he urged demandingly.

He's worried for a second on that Leo might just disagree and run off to tell her but he sighed. "We're gonna have to tell her soon."

"I know, just give it time," he cooed smoothly. "It'll all work out."

* * *

"So, anymore questions?" Annabeth asked him, crossing her arms, her head tilted a bit to the side as her face held a questioning expression she noticed that Dark wasn't even paying attention to her. His gaze was locked on the Cabin ten, the pinkest cabin in the camp. It looks like the girls are trying for a new style, angles have been painted on the side and on the tip of the roof is a baby angle pointing an arrow.

Dark seemed so focused on the Cabin. "Which one is that?" He asked quietly, not even meeting her eyes.

"That's the Aphrodite Cabin," she replied, staring his emotionless expression.

The corner of his lips twitched down. "What Goddess is she?"

Annabeth frowned, recalling that she did indeed explain to him the Seven's parent, even Piper. Nonetheless she answered. "She's the Goddess of beauty and romance."

This time he turned his gaze at her, his cold dark eye looked like the center of a storm. "Romance?"

She blinked. "You know... love."

His face turned disgusted, his hands clenched tighter as he scoffed. "Love, huh?" He muttered. "Your Camp is tiny."

The blonde tried to glare at him but the tone in his voice made her lips glued together. Is he purposely making her uncomfortable? Annabeth hated herself for acting this way. She should have her foot down, she should be confidant, she should be demanding and she should never let anything come in her way. But now, Dark is here taking all that away leaving her to be shy and careful with her words.

"Would you stop that?" His voice snapped her to reality. His tone was sharper than a knife and it made her wince again. "With the staring," he finished.

"Sorry about that," she said, rubbing her elbow. "So, can you please tell me about your world?"

He glared at her, his visible eye darken even more. "There's nothing to say about it," he growled. "Just tell me where I'll be staying."

She'd learn two things about him on this statement. One, he does not like to be questioned about his world and two, is that he can easily get angry and Gods, he's scary when he is. She gulped, her shoulders went tensed and her eyes dilated as she looked at him she could see his frown deepening. "Yeah, right this way." Her words were quiet and sufferable.

They didn't say anything as she lead him to his room, she noticed how tensed he is. His shoulders were up and by the look on his face he looked uneasy by all this. She would've felt sorry for him, knowing that all this must be hard for him, if not for the cold look in his eyes. It's not much, the white wall glared at them as they stepped in the floor boards creaked, the carpet had a faint purple smug on it, the bed was just underneath the window, curtains concealed any lights from entering, a desk was just at the side of the door and a closet was set on the far wall.

Dark sighed, his eyes wondered through the room as he took a moment to think. There wasn't much Annabeth thought to him, he looked gloomy to her yet handsome and mystery, also very _Dark_ indeed. If only he told her about himself then she wouldn't have to give herself a headache thinking about it.

"I guess I'm okay with this," he spoke, breaking the silence.

The demigod tried for a smile. "So, do you need anything?" She asked.

He hummed. "Do you have any tea?"

The request was strange to her but nonetheless she nodded. "Yeah, I could bring you some, is that it?" Her hands folded in front of her. She took a few steps towards him as he walked into the room with no words spoken.

Dark then turned to her. "And I would like some books. I want to know more about your world."

"Well, there's lots of books over at my Cabin. You could come over there is you'd like," she suggested. He gave a light nod and flexed his fingers, frowning at the statement. "Alright then, now I just need my bag. I think I left it back. I'll get it later," he mumbled.

His eyes narrowed as they darted across the room. "What is that?" He looked so confused at what seemed to be a plate with brownies. A small paper was placed right next to it with the words 'GET BETTER SOON'. He looked taken back at the note, blinking in confusion. His lips parted to say something but no words came out.

Annabeth gave a light chuckle. "Oh, that's Lily, she's really sweet," she says but Dark didn't say anything as he poked the dessert like it was new to him. "Okay then," he said unsure, looking at the cube brownies uncomfortably.

A soft knock was heard from the door, Hazel's head popped from the side of the door. Her lips stretched out to a friendly smile. "Hey, Dark, right?"

He nodded, crossing his arm, his lips went to a firm line as Hazel spoke, and her eyes glittered. "So, what do you think about the Camp?" She asked kindly, her arms went behind her as she kept her gaze at him, Annabeth couldn't help but noticed how beautiful she looked in the Camp's T-shirt.

"It's odd," he spoke.

"Oh, you'll get use to it," she assured, then turning her head at Annabeth. "Hey, Chiron wants you," she says and from the expression on her face it isn't good.

Annabeth then looked at Dark in a questioning look but he just gestured her to go. "I need some rest," he said with a frown. He turned his back to her and waited for them to leave.

She tried not to look too relieved that she can finally get away from him and went along with Hazel to Chiron filling in the Daughter of Pluto's questions. Dark just made her so unsettle even back when they found him outside the Camp she knew that he shouldn't be he and he knew that took. He's definitely the strangest person she's ever met.

* * *

Hope you guys like this chapter :) What do you guys think of Dark? Creeeeeepy~~~~ But there's more to him~! So review you thoughts on him and I'll see you guys later in the next Chapter.

Also I have a new kik account so if you guys wanna chat then leave me something Great_Faith :P


	9. IX

Sorry if this chapter seemed short but I had and sorry for the long wait wifi's going slow. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

He groaned once more covering his ears. This Camp is like a living nightmare; he could hear every battle cry from his room. The walls were so thin; anyone with the strength can punch a hole. If only he requested a thicker and soundproof one then maybe his headache would go away from the noises. He sighed, standing up, his limbs felt so sore and cramp he hissed at his every movement.

He wanted to remember how he got here but there's no trace of any memory, his mind is just plain blank. What happened to him? Why is he beaten up this way? All of these questions just flooded his This isn't Limbo at all, he could feel it. The atmosphere was warm and a bit delighted not at all suffocating like the one in Limbo. He sensed no danger near him and for once he could actually relax his shoulders.

Dark huffed out air, his arms felt weak and his legs were already tired from barely standing. The floorboards were already driving him crazy; if only he could concentrate and get his energy back then he could snap his fingers and get it fixed in no time. His bag sat on the desk next to the plate full of brownies. The sweets tasted too sugary for his likes.

His eyebrows knitted as he took a quick glance at the window he felt angry with himself. Did he bring himself here? Did he lose control? That wouldn't be it, it couldn't be. From what that blonde has told him, this world had 'Gods' who might even see him as a threat. He couldn't blame them. He's a threat to his own life.

His hands rubbed the side of his face only easing a small proportion of his headache. "Maybe I should go for a walk," he muttered to himself. A walk is always good. He could never walk with ease in Limbo but now that he's in another world perhaps he should use it to its advantage. With little to do, he shuffled his way to the door, trying not to tire himself out.

Once he left, Annabeth blindly passed by him with a cup of green tea. The scent tickled her nostrils, the tea looked brightly green; the tea bag was sunken deep into the liquid. She just sprinkled in a bit of sugar and some green leaves. Feeling nervous, the wise girl knocked on Dark's door only to discover that the door is already opened.

She peered out her head. "Dark, I have your tea," she called but her eyes narrowed to see that he wasn't even here. Stepping into the room, the demigod whirled her head around. Where could he be? He shouldn't be walking around the Camp on his own! She sighed, thinking that it would be best if she just placed his tea on the desk. Gods, he didn't even eat the brownies until now. Lily would be so disappointed. Again, she sighed at this but her eyes widen as her heat skipped a beat her eyes locked on the knapsack.

Her curiosity started to itch her as it always does when she discovered something new. He didn't seem to be around and this might be an opportunity to find out a little bit about him. She stopped, telling herself that she won't violate his privacy. She should be learning about him not looking through his things. That's only the small part of her but as always her curiosity over powers her and she needs to check what's in his bag.

This is completely out of her character.

Before Annabeth could make up her mind, her eyes caught a shiny object from behind the bag. She saw that it was none other than a knife. A very long one, any longer it would've been mistaken by a sword. The handle was wrapped with leather and what looked like black fur. The side of the knife is silver, it reminded her of the moon for some reason. This knife looked so beautiful than any other weapon she's ever seen.

Her fingers flexed around the handle. The blade was held in front of her face, dark grey eyes tried to memorize every detail of it, fascinated by the fact that this weapon is from a different world. Her finger lifted up and gently poked the top. A sharp pain erupted at her fingertip as she withdrew her hand with a hiss, velvet liquid slide down her finger.

How could Annabeth be bleeding when she barely even touched it? The cut felt like fire and it got worse the next second. Her eyes widen when she noticed just how deep the cut really is. It looked like she just dug a toothpick into it. This knife is beyond sharp that it could've chopped her finger off. Thank God, she didn't slide her finger along the side of the blade like she does every time she holds a weapon. The results would've not been pleasant.

"Just what are you doing?"

She was startled so bad she thought her soul would've leaped out of her body. Her heart began to beat faster as her head snapped at the person she didn't really want to see. Dark stood there looking absolutely furious with his arms crossed and his visible eye narrowed. His mouth then hung when he noticed her standing behind his bag. "Have you been looking through my things?!" He grit. "Did you touch anything?"

Her bloody finger slid at her pocket as she sidestepped what of his way towards his back. "I was just looking," she said without stutter. Boy, this really doesn't look good on her.

Dark's eyes slowly turned to her and she felt her words stuck at her throat. "I didn't ask if you were looking, I asked if you touched it," he growled, his grey eye is definitely looking at her soul.

She shook her head. "No, no I didn't," she lied.

He gave her a glare and slid his knife in his back. "I leave for just a minute and you're already lying," he muttered. "Wonderful. Aren't you supposed to be a wise girl and not the other way around? Or am I mistaken?"

Annabeth felt like she's just been stabbed. Does he always have to be harsh?

"Dark, I didn't-"

"Just forget about it. Where's my tea?" He asked but not in an angry tone but in a demanding one. She handed over his tea and saw how fast he relaxed once he took the first slip. The angry lines smoothen and his shoulders relaxed.

The blonde took a silent relief thinking for a moment that he was considering into killing her. After an awkward of silence she decided to break it. "So, if you want those books to read right now you should come with me," she spoke remembering her conversation with Chiron.

He frowned. "I can't just enjoy my tea?"

"I'm not saying that. It's just that I have things to do and I can't be able to help you with anything," she stated simply.

Dark sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine then," he muttered, taking his knapsack on his bag. She tried to not stare at it, her finger is still acing from what happened with the knife. Thank the Gods, that no blood droplets landed on the blade otherwise she would've looked like a fool. She felt like one already. This is not how she wanted to show off her Wisdom to someone who's never walked on earth before.

Nonetheless, she led him to the Athena Cabin, which was surprisingly empty. Her siblings must be preparing for Capturing the Flag at the moment giving Dark plenty of time for himself.

But Dark didn't seem to be paying attention. His eyes were set out on the tea, which he seemed to be enjoying. "Your world's tea is tasty," he said, taking a slip.

Wow, that's actually the nicest thing he's ever said. Hey, she'll take what she can get.

She smiled. "Well, here's all the books," she said, pointing at the shelves. "Just try not to touch anyone's things and you're good to go."

"That's ironic coming from you."

She winced at his statement knowing that he's true. His words actually sting, Annabeth would've taken is fine from anyone but coming from him, it's doing something to her. Her head hung down in shame. "I'm sor-"

He cut her off. "Never mind, just don't," he stopped her apology. His lips touched the tip of the lid of his cup, his chin lifted up meeting her gaze. "So, Annabeth." The dark teen actually used her name this time, only that it sounds distasteful in his mouth. "When will you be coming back?"

Annabeth's dark grey eyes met his unkind ones. "I'm be back when I can."

A sigh escaped his lips as he waved her off he took another sip, extending his arm at his side. "If you don't know then just say that, or am I asking for too much?" He spoke, his words were dark and a bit spooky.

She's really not liking this guy at all. From the time he woke up, he's been so unfriendly. Heck, he didn't even show his gratitude that they took him in and they treated him. Not only that but they offered a place for him - well, Chiron did anyway - and here he is, mocking her not even appreciated that she's trusting him with her Cabin. To add it up: she's starting to hate her job by learning about him. He - for some reason - doesn't like her and is not even commenting on the design of her Cabin.

"Stop glaring at me and get moving," his voice kept snapping her back to reality and it kept on making her wince. If only Percy were here...

No.

This is her job and she has to do this alone. She's not going to drag Percy or anyone else too. Instead, Annabeth is going to learn what she can about him on her own. She wanted to be the first person ever to discover Dark. Who knows? Heck, she might even know more than the Gods. Discovering a whole new world! Just with patience she might-

Her thoughts melted when two fingers snapped in her face. Dark gave her that scary glare of his, frowning deeply. "You should really stop zoning out too much. It's getting rather annoying and you did say you have somewhere to be so stop drooling and go," he snapped impatiently.

Must he be so irritating every time? Better not to test him. Giving him one more look, she turned and made her way out only regretting her decision by leaving him there. He might be acting this way since he caught her rambling through his things. Annabeth didn't blame him, maybe if she acted a bit nicer towards him and not having to glare at him earlier.

Hopefully, he could forget about it when she returns but for now she has a certain seaweed to look for.

* * *

She smiled at her boyfriend. Their fingers intertwined with one another and his hand on her back. She felt so secure in his arms; it just made her forget about everything as always. It did make her feel guilty when she remembered how she lied to him about her finger, saying that she cut herself on accident. The best thing she did was clean the cut and wrap it up with a white cloth. She'll remember to get Will to check it out later.

Her eyes lit up as she caught something. "Look, Percy," she exclaimed, letting go of his hand and walked towards the waves where the water clapped on the sandy beach. The sea looked so beautiful at this time of the day when the sun was at the horizon and the sky was slowly darkening.

Annabeth then picked up a seaweed and showed it to him. "It's you," she grinned whilst laughing. Careful not to let the seaweed touch her new washed orange shirt.

He laughed with humor. "Oh, ha, ha, nice one, Wise girl," he said sarcastically, locking his beautiful green eyes at her dark ones. She just adores this boy, he's so dumb lot of the times and really that's what makes her feel better.

"Annabeth," Percy said out loud, waving his hand over her face. She blinked looking up at him. She's really starting to zone off a lot. "Oh, yeah?"

"I asked you about collage," he recalled, licking his lips. "Frank said we can start next week if your done with everything Chiron asked."

She perched her lips. "I'm sorry, Percy. But things are getting out of hand and now someone just came from another world and the Gods are acting all weird..." her words trailed off at his face.

Her eyes soften at the disappointment in his green eyes. He's so excited to go to collage to spend more time alone with her but there's just too much in Camp Half-Blood for her to go anywhere. "Okay," he mumbled with a sigh.

A dry smile played with the blonde's lips as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Come on, seaweed brain, just wait for a little longer then it'll be just you and me," she said hoping to lighten up the mood.

He grinned showing off his perfect white set of teeth. "I love the sound of that."

Percy's lips planted on her forehead. He's so warm and kind, she just had to smile wide from ear to ear. He's like a cure for stress, a light at her dark times. What will she do without him, no one knows. The eight months without him was like a torment. Hopefully, Hera's gonna get to what's coming to her.

Her thoughts shattered when she forgot about a certain somebody in her cabin. "Oh gods," she muttered, her eyes widen when realization hit her that she left Dark for so long that's almost sunset. She left him. All by himself. In. Her. Cabin!

"What? What is it?" Percy asked, his smile melted as his eyebrow went up.

She sighed, curling a string of hair behind her ear. "I forgot about Dark."

He frowned. "The Limbo guy?"

Annabeth snorted at the new nickname. "Yes, I left him at my Cabin so he could read," she replied. Turning to the direction to the Athena Cabin but she stopped when Percy grabbed her arm. "Can I come to?" He asked, giving the _look_. His eyes would glimmer at her and his bottom lip would pout. He's not making it easier for her to say no. "Please?"

"Fine, just try not to pressure him. He doesn't like people," she said the last part in a grumble, hoping that his attitude changed as they ventured forth.


	10. X

"For the last time. Leave. Me Alone."

Does this boy happen to have a brain?

"But I wanna know if Limbo has-"

"Limbo doesn't have what this world has, so beat it!" He grit, clenching tight on his book. His headache just gets worse by the minute. Dark tried to give him his most unpleasant glare.

Unfortunately for him, Michael didn't give up. The little Ares boy hummed and grinned. "So," he started dragging the 'o', "does Limbo have Gods? Oh! Is there a Limbo version of my dad?"

Dark frowned at this, lifting his book in front of his face trying to ignore the little brat. This boy's mouth never seemed to stop moving! If only Dark had his strength back he could simply forbid Michael's voice from ever speaking. Oh, the thought was lovely that it made him feel a little better.

Just when he thought his mind could explode from all the questions the Son of Ares bombed on him, a new voice spoke up. "Say, Michael, give the guy some space."

Jason Grace walked into the room in a saunter manner. His straw like hair seemed to be combed to the side, his chisel face seemed so clean it looked like its glowing and he wore fresh jeans and a clean orange shirt with CAMP HALF-BLOOD.

Michael pouted. "Aw! But I wanted to see if Limbo had any demigods," he whined. A giggle escaped his lips when Jason's fingers ran through the little brunette's hair. "You better go, Clarisse is looking for you."

The child demigod's eyes went wide. "Oh my gods! I forgot I was suppose to meet her at the arena for practice!" He dashed off slamming the door behind him. Once his presence is no more, Dark sighed a relief and leaned back. "Thank the bloody stars," he grunted, his eyebrows crunched together as his shoulder relaxed a bit.

The demigod chuckled nervously. "Oh, sorry about him. He's excited, that's all. You remember me, right?"

"Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, Former Praetor of that other Camp."

"Camp Jupiter."

"Whatever."

Jason eyes scanned Dark, he didn't look too much like a friendly guy. He had this aura that made him look like bad news and judging by his expression, he's not in a nice mood for a chat. Still, the thought of him coming from a world named 'Limbo' made no sense whatsoever. Of course, his first thought was that Dark was nuts but he isn't anything Chiron's ever seen and that guy willingly let Dark in like he's safe.

Sure, he may seem a bit harmless but what is this guy capable? He survived all of those scars and wounds that were suppose to kill anyone. It's also hard to look at the guy because of that lock of hair covering his hidden eye. It make him look just plain creepy.

"Say, Dark."

"What is it now?"

Grace's shoulders went up at the snappy tone in Dark's voice. "What happened to you?"

This made the expression on Dark's spooky features harden. "What?"

"When we found you... well, you looked kind of dead to us," he said, scratching his head trying to choose his words carefully. "I mean, I've never seen anyone like that and survived before."

Dark stayed quiet, looking away, his grip on his book seemed to loosen. "I am not so easy to kill, Grace, and as for your question. Yes, I get attacked a lot, it's no surprise that I woke up the way I did but I have the capability to heal faster," he explained. Then rolled up his sleeve and presented his forearm to him.

If memory serves him well, he remembered that when he found Dark with his friends that his arms were coated with blood and deep wounds but now they look clean. There were no trace of scars anywhere. It's like they never existed.

After a short moment of silence, Dark rolled up his sleeve. "I'm just surprised at your history, you've had so much wars."

Jason sucked in a breath. "Yeah, we do," he replied noting on how fast he changed the topic.

"Limbo never had wars this much but this world seemed so... violence," he said, a frown appeared on his lips. "It doesn't make any sense, with all of these Gods walking all around. Aren't they suppose to be protecting this world?" His voice was low and quiet also a bit rough and tired like he didn't get any sleep.

The demigod shook his head. "They're immortals but they pay little attention to the mortals at their feet... kind of like us, demigods. We all have one parent that's a God but they never visit us in person, let alone cares for us," he said a bit bitterly. "Zeus, my father but in Greek, he out threw the old King and became the new one. He wasn't a very good leader at first so the other Gods, one of them being Poseidon trapped him in a golden net and made him promise to become a better leader."

"And this 'Poseidon'," he said the name in an odd way, "is the father of Percy Jackson, right?"

Jason nodded. "We all have powers from our parent like Annabeth being smart from her mother, Percy could breath under water and communicate with horses since his father create them and yeah, that's how it goes."

Part of him hoped the dark guy doesn't ask any more questions, he's not a good explaining type of person.

Dark's expression didn't change at this new information. "And you?" He asked with a bore.

"I can fly and summon lightening," he replied with a sly smile, trying to enlighten the mood but Dark made that impossible with his expression. It felt like this guy could be more than he seemed. Clearing his throat at the awkward silence, Jason shuffled a bit back in discomfort and rubbed his temples.

His blue eyes focused on Dark's intended ones. "So, what about you? What's Limbo's history?" He asked.

That seemed to kill Dark's calm mood, his eyes sharpen at the question. "And just why do you want to know about my world?"

A heavy weight felt like it was dropped on Jason's chest for some reason, just by looking at this guy. "Just wondering how your people are like," he replied with a shrug.

"Limbo isn't something I like to discuss and just as I said to that Michael boy, it's nothing like your world," he spoke without even making eye contact, his dark visible eye seemed focused on the history book in his hands. Jason hung his head back, his words felt like they were stuck at his throat. A million and one questions ran through his head but only one question made it out of his lips. "What about your family?"

That must've surprised Dark so much that he dropped his book, looking at Jason with none other than a wide-eyed expression. "What?"

"You know, your family. Do you have one back at Limbo?" He asked and now he wished he didn't at all. The room's temperature felt like it just dropped down, goose pumps appeared on his lean arms, the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up at Dark's face. His thick eyebrows were crunched together, his eyes looked like they could disintegrate the demigod.

For a second, he actually thought that Dark might lunched himself at him. It seemed that way though, his hands were clenched on the edge of the wooden table and in the silence you could hear a creaking sound. Any more pressure on the table it would then surely break.

Dark's eyes bore into Jason, he could see his the cold look he's giving. Part of him wanted to toss his coin out and get out his sword but he was paralyzed at the spot.

After a dreadful of silence, Jason could see that Dark's expression soften as he thought for a moment. "Never ask me that question again," he spoke barely in a whisper. The Son of Jupiter soften his eyes, maybe that was insensitive of him to even bring it up. The guy came from nowhere and gods know how far he is from home, they might be worrying sick about him.

Before Grace could apologize, the cabin's door swung open and the head councilor herself entered along with her raven haired boyfriend who gave Jason a questioning face. Annabeth didn't even give Jason a second glance, her attention went to Dark.

The dark teen waved his empty cup at her. "Oh good, you're here. Mind getting me a refill?" He asked, forgetting about Jason's previous question that really brought down his mood. "And please no sugar, it tasted disgusting."

Percy blinked at the dark guy and sharpen his eyes from the statement he wasn't being very nice to his girlfriend. Oh, if only Annabeth will tell but she told herself that she wouldn't rant about Dark since he's trying to cope with all this. She tried to wipe away her glare. "Alright then, so did you learn anything?" She asked.

A frown appeared on his lips. "I wouldn't be here for so long if I didn't," he pointed out with a grunt. "You're history isn't very pleasant."

She couldn't argue with that. "Yes, it is. The Gods aren't usually nice."

Dark looked up at her, she could his eyes filled with a small speck of hope. "You've never heard of another world at all, haven't you?"

She shook her head sadly. "Something like that is impossible, Dark. I'm sorry."

The three demigods looked at him, expecting him to be mad but instead he sighed. "And the Olympians, Zeus. I suppose he doesn't take too kindly to strangers, hm?"

That's something the Wise girl haven't thought of. Dark's from Limbo, an unknown world, of course the Olympians will demand him to stand before them. How did she not think of this before?

"Well, that depends on what you are," Percy spoke out, his eyebrow rose. "Just what are you really?"

"That," Dark started, "isn't something I need to tell you."

This made the wisdom girl frown. "Dark, sooner or later, the Gods would want to see you since you're from somewhere that's never been known by this world before. You're going to have to tell us more about yourself."

Dark stood up abruptly, an angry expression on his features that made the demigods jump. "Oh, I'm sorry but I don't even know you or any of you for that matter and I'm not prepared to just _tell_ you my life. I said I don't need to tell you and that will be that."

Annabeth blinked at him but pulled herself and glared at him. "But what will you do when the Gods ask you?!"

"I will say what I want to when they do ask but as of now, I ask that you don't question my life," he grit. Jason wanted to calm him down and just state that they just wanted to know a little about him but Percy spoke up. "They're going to think that you're a threat to them, Dark."

This made the Limbo guy send a harsh glare at him. "And just how should you know?"

"Because I do," the Son of the Sea God snapped but decided to backtrack on his words and speak with a softer tone. "We're not asking to know everything about you, we just want to know some things about you."

"Like what?"

"Like your powers, your world, your family-"

"That is something I like to keep to myself," Dark snapped, Jason could see that Percy's eyes cringed at the harsh tone in Dark's words. He couldn't blame him, the guy knows how to be mean when he wants to. Grace only wished that Percy didn't go there, especially when he asked about Dark's family, Dark responded the same way to Jason.

Maybe Dark's story isn't that pleasant. He's so harsh and cold to everyone, maybe his life is just as bad as demigods.

After a moment of silence, Dark sat back, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Do you mind telling me about your Olympians," he asked quietly, changing the topic rapidly. His tone held a demand that Annabeth had to yield. Percy knew what he's doing, trying to make Annabeth talk and to explain only to make her forget the questions she wanted to ask Dark.

Although the previous conversation hung in the air, the wise girl explained to him nonetheless. "The Olympians are the powerful Gods of all and leader being Zeus - as I said before - and his Queen, Hera. They both along with Demeter, Poseidon, Hades and Hestia are children of Rhea and Kronos. Twelve of the Olympians are up in Olympus.

"Kronos ate up his children except for Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, the three of them fought a battle with their father and won. They then decided to take a part of the each of them to rule. Poseidon gets the sea, Hades gets Underworld and Zeus has the sky. Poseidon is the Sea God and also known as earthshacker. His Roman name his Neptune and he lost patronage to my mother, Athena so they're both rivals. He also created horses and sea horses.

"Hades is the Lord of the Underworld and God of wealth. Pluto is his roman name. He doesn't have a thrown up in Olympus but in the Underworld. He kidnapped Persephone, a daughter of Demeter and Zeus made her his queen.

"Hera," she said the goddess name like its poison in her mouth, "is the Goddess of marriage. Her Roman name is Juno. She punishes the affairs of Zeus while she remains pure.

"Apollo and Artemis are the twins of Zeus and Leto, a titan. Apollo is the god of music, medicine, arts and oracle. He also inheritance the sun. His sister Artemis, is a median and a huntress and a Goddess of the moon. She is sworn of her maid and protects her huntress. Once you've accepted her oath, of course you need to be a female, you can never date or marry. Her Roman name is Diana as for her brother, he doesn't have one.

"Aphrodite is the Goddess of Love and beauty - as I said to you before - and her Roman personality, Venus, isn't as different as her Greek. She isn't the daughter of Zeus but was born in Uranus Sea. The other Gods were worried her beauty would cause war so that's why she was forced to marry Hephaestus.

"Hephaestus is the God of Iron and Fire. His Roman name is Vulcan. He's the son of Hera and Zeus but to his mother, he was just so ugly that she threw him off Olympus. He's handy with his godly skills, he made Cupid's arrows, Hermes's flying shoes and he even build the thrown of the Olympians himself. He was married off to Aphrodite because he was pretty much harmless but his wife cheated on him with Ares.

"Ares is the War God and to the Roman his name is Mars. He's worshipped for war but he's sometimes way too violent and blood thirsty. He's also the Son of Zeus and Hera.

"Hermes is the God of messenger, thieves and travel. His mother is Maia and father is - of course - Zeus. His roman side is Mercury, even though he's the messenger of the Gods he could also play tricks on others. He also stole Apollo's cattle once and made the Sun God forgive him by playing a soft music for him.

"Demeter is the sister of the Big Three and she's the Goddess of plants and growth - her name is Ceres in roman and as I said before that Hades took her daughter from her but with the ruling of Zeus, Persephone could go up to her mother for part of the year but once she's in the Underworld, it's winter because Demeter refuses to grow anything.

"And my mother, Athena is the Goddess of Wisdom, her Roman side is Minerva. She won the competition for the Athens over Poseidon and she's also against war and uses wisdom instead. Zeus ate her mother Metis and Athena sprung out of Zeus' skull.

"Lastly, Dionysus, Lord of parties and wine, his roman name is Bacchus. Dionysus' mother was a human and that made him a half-blood but since he created wine his father made him immortal. He's at the Camp right now, that's his punishment from his father from chasing off limit nymphs. That's pretty much all the Olympians there is," Annabeth explained, amazingly surprised that Dark or anyone in the room didn't interrupt her.

She looked at Dark to see his gaze drop on the ground, he's trying to let that all sink in. She honestly doesn't blame him, he's so new to this and by the looks of it he's having a hard time processing all this. Finally, he sighed and leaned back, his gaze held at the demigods. "Alright then," he spoke. "I guess I should just try and read about your world. Any books on that?"

Annabeth nodded. "You can try on the first shelf over there," she pointed out, licking her lips.

Dark rubbed his hands together. "This world will drive me crazy," he muttered under his breath.

"It's not that bad," Percy piped up. Dark gave him a I-didn't-ask-you mean look and shuffled over to the shelf muttering words to himself.

Annabeth took this as a sign for them to leave and made a grab for the two demigods pushing them out. Once they stepped out, Percy glared back at the door. "Not such a nice guy if you ask me," he grunted.

The Son of Jupiter shook his head. "Just give him time, he's just stress out," he defended. Annabeth tried not to look surprised that Jason went with Dark on this, it didn't look like Dark was nice to him either.

Percy sighed. "But what if he's evil? He doesn't even want to say anything about himself!"

"Percy, please," Annabeth cooed, squeezing his hand, "he's trying to get used to all this. He's properly worried that he could never go back home again."

"What if that's true?"

"I don't know but Jason's right. We should just give him time and see how it all goes."

The green eyed teen wanted to argue but arguing with the Daughter of Athena is like trying to become best friends with Zeus. "Alright, fine," he said in defeat, "but if he does anything and I mean anything-"

"I thought I'm always the one who worries too much," Annabeth cut him off with a smile.

Her boyfriend rolled his eyes. "Maybe it's because you're the one stuck with him."

"I'll be fine, really," she assured, planting her lips on his cheek. In her thought she highly doubt it but she isn't going to judge Dark too harshly. Maybe he's a nice guy who just wants to go home. Annabeth can't imagine if she's the one in a new world. Away from her boyfriend, friends and family. Dark is just stressed out is all. What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

*Earlier Today*

Nico Di Angelo leaned back on the tree eying the Athena cabin where the Limbo guy is currently at. His arms were crossed and his eyes were stern and cold. He hasn't eaten anything since they found 'Dark'. The name sounded fake. Just like_ him_. There's something about the guy that made Nico all worked up.

His powers were a complete mystery to him and the Son of Hades has that annoying curiosity again. He wanted to know more about Limbo and about this stranger but something held him back. Like he should try and keep his distance away from Dark. Whatever the case is, the Ghost King has his eyes on Dark.

"Hey, Nico," called a voice behind him. Nico could've sworn that if he had his sword in his hand the caller would've been sliced in half on accident. He just hated when he people are sneaking up on him. He likes it when it's the other way around.

Turning his head around, he groaned silently at the hyper Michael. His small eyes danced with excitement, a wide grin on his face. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked.

Nico turned his gaze at the Athena Cabin, his eyebrows knit. "Nothing," he replied quietly, hoping that the Ares kid would leave him alone. He didn't favor kids too much and they're just full of life and light. Something that Nico was once. Still, he pitied the little brunette, Michael's a little like him. He idolizes Percy Jackson as well, something else that Nico did before but he managed to get over that.

"Here, this is yours," the boy says, opening his hand out for Nico. The Ghost King's eyes slowly gazed down to see his skull ring, his eyes widen as his fingers flexed, taking it from Michael. He's been so caught up with Dark, he totally forgot about his possession.

A tint of pink waved across Michael's cheeks as he scratched his head shyly. "Sorry about what happened before, I was just scared," he apologized. Nico stared at him for the longest time. Yes, he is fond of Michael, he's the only little kid that didn't find Nico creepy but cool.

He nodded understanding. "Just don't ever do it next time," he warned, slipping his ring in his finger. "Aren't you suppose to be with Clarisse?"

"She's giving me a break," he replied, looking over at the Athena Cabin. "That Dark guy's creepy," he shivered, "and he's kind of mean."

Nico's eyes narrowed. "What do you know about him?"

The child shrugged. "Nothing but I am wondering if his world has any Gods. If it doesn't then how did his world get created?"

For a little kid, he does have an excellent point there. Nico's eyes locked on the Cabin. "I'm not so sure, I have a feeling that's he's not suppose to be here."

"Well, he is," Michael pointed out then his eyebrow rose. "Wait, are you watching him?"

The Son of Hades snapped his head at him. "What? No! I'm just trying to make sure he doesn't cause any trouble," he protested, a frown formed on his dry, ajar lips.

His eyebrow rose as he spoke in a disbelief tone. "Okay, whatever you say, Ghost Prince," he said sarcastically.

Nico's teeth gritted. "It's Ghost _King_, Michael."

"Oh, sorry, Ghost King."

He sighed. "Can you just go and do something?"

Michael frowned. "No! I want to help you, I might learn something about him," he tells Nico.

"That's Annabeth's job."

"It can also be my job," he said stubbornly. By his expression, he's not giving up. Kids are just so annoying these days.

The ambassador of Pluto groaned annoyingly. "If I make it your job, would you go away?"

"Yes!" He said with a wide smile like he's victorious. Di Angelo rolled his eyes and sighed. "Alright, it's your job," he spoke uninterestedly.

Michael sprinted in a different direction giggling like a little girl. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as silence settled down. The sun is setting and darkness dropped in the atmosphere. He promised Will that he'll see him at dinner. Honestly, that Son of Apollo is irritating him. It's like Nico can never skip dinner at all without having Will barging in on his Cabin demanding why he didn't make his presence at the Camp fire.

He uncrossed his arms and straightened up, looking back at the Athena cabin once more. He doesn't know what that guy is but one way or another he'll figure it out.

* * *

So sorry for the long wait you guys but here is the chapter! So, did you like it? Leave reviews for meee! And also tell me your thoughts of Dark. Mean, right? Well, he has a very interesting story so stay tune~~~


	11. XI

It's been already two days since Dark settled in and things haven't been any easier. Annabeth's nightmare seemed to be more realistic and alive, she could barely sleep at all at night and could hardly focus in the morning. Her friends are worried for her health, Percy suggested that she should go to her family and takes it easy but she refused, reminding him of the responsibility she has for Dark.

Rumors were spread about Dark through out the Camp. Some say that he's evil and a slave to chaos (which is undoubtedly wrong), some say that he's a titan in disguise (this is properly one of the Stoll twins' ridicules ideas) and some say that Dark's bad luck. So in result, everyone avoided the Limbo guy, which is a wise move. He's not at all friendly and the glares at everyone who meets his gaze.

If you were smart, you'd get on his good side and that's after he drinks his tea and eats his fruits (the only two things he ever demands). Now, if you were _really_ smart, you'd stay away. His presence sends a chill up her spine and turns your legs to jelly. His words could cut your skin like a knife and his visible eye looks ghostly. If you're dumb and get on his bad side... well, that hasn't happen before but Annabeth predicted that the results would be unpleasant.

Lately, he spends his time at his room with the books he took from the Athena Cabin (without asking much to Annabeth's annoyance). She couldn't even get a conversation out of him because he's too busy reading in his room. Let alone, even talk about his world. Besides Dark, she could feel that the Gods are abnormal even Dionysus himself seemed distracted. He paid little attention to the stranger and more time staring up at the sky.

Chiron informed that Zeus is awfully quiet and oddly calm and his Queen is worried for his well-being. But that's the Olympian's problem, there's already enough going on that Annabeth needs to focus on. Like, how is she going to get Dark to cope with everyone? He skipped breakfast and dinner! And he completely ignored her when she keeps asking about Limbo.

Sighing annoyingly, the Daughter of Wisdom knocked on his door for the tenth time. The tray she carried at one hand felt heavy with the sugar free tea and a bowl of fresh grapes. She made it her job to make sure he eats but with him ignoring her that's hardly possible. He just stays in his room and wouldn't bother to go and check the door. Oh, she knows he's in there and if he thinks he could just ignore her like that keep reading from one of her books then he has a thing coming to him.

Out of patient, the demigod flexed her fingers around the doorknob and gave it a small twist. The door's surprisingly opened, the room had a heavy tense atmosphere, the walls had scratchy holes decorated at the sides, and the carpet had a stain over at the corner. Maybe he accidently spilled his precious tea? Or maybe it just shows that he doesn't care about any of Camp Half-Blood's property. The curtains concealed any light from entering the room, leaving darkness around the corners.

She stood there at the doorframe looking crossed at the way this room has been treated. In front of her is Dark seated, his back was faced to her and she could see his navy hair. In the dim light it looked like raven color, his shoulders were tensed and from where she's standing she could hear him breathing heavily.

Her eyes filled with concern as she slowly made her way to him. "Dark," she called in a whisper. He didn't move one inch, he stayed as still as a stature and his breathing is slow and steady.

"Dark," she spoke in a louder tone but with no responds. Her arm extended out cautiously, her fingertips then landed on his shoulder and just like that Dark leaped out of his seat with alert eyes. "Mother of bloody stars! Just what are you doing?!" He yelled, his thick eyebrows knit and his perfect set of teeth his shown. To her shock, she just noticed that he was oblivious to her presence.

She blinked back feeling a bit jumpy herself. "Didn't you hear me knock?" She breathed out. Her eyes were widening with curiosity, the concern melted away.

"I did _not_ hear you at all!"

This time she glared at him. "Then what were you just doing?"

He stares at her. "_Meditating_! What do you _think_?"

Meditating? That's not what it looked like to her and she should know but he did seem to be serious and absolutely crossed from the fact that he's interrupted. Awkwardness fell to her shoulders, she already felt queasiness to her stomach. "I just wanted to give you this." She held out the tray for a display.

He shook his head still looking furious. "I'm not hungry," he growled.

"Dark, you haven't eaten anything!" She pointed out, placing the tray at his desk that was piled with books about history.

He sighed irritated. "I don't need food now, it can wait," he snapped, rubbing the side of his head. "Oh, great, the headache's back," he muttered under his breath.

Annabeth frowned. "Well, if you're having a headache maybe I can get you some medicine since ambr-"

"Medicine?" He cut her off with a questioning look, the corners of his lips went down. "I am not going to try any 'medicine' because the only 'medicine' that I use is meditation and from the looks of it I have to start all over again."

Her eyebrows knit. "Start again? That's not meditation."

Dark glared at her. "I meant in the concentrating part, it's not so easy doing it with all the noise from outside and now since you just barged in here..." He stopped in his mid-sentence and sighed. "Look, just tell me why you're here and then get out."

Her fists clenched at the last part of his demand. "I'm just here to give you food and to get you to come outside and try to learn more about the Camp."

His arms crossed as he stood next to her. "And why would I want to learn about this Camp when I could just simply _read_ about it?"

"Maybe it's because some people- EHH" She squeaked out that last part when she felt something fly over her head. The small bat creature that Dark calls his 'creation' just growled at her and landed on the shoulder of his creator. It took a while for her to pull herself together. Her eyes targeted the small creature, just staring at those eyes made her shiver.

Annabeth then was caught off by a cough from Dark. "If you want me to go out, I'll go for a walk," he stated but then added, "alone."

Again she frowned at this, her patience was wearing thin and his attitude was not making it easier for her. "Look, Dark, you can't just-"

"Yes, I can," he cut her off waving her off like she's just a pesky fly. "I'm going and try not to touch my things, it gives a very bad impression of you. Actually, it already did, no surprise to that."

"Dark, listen-"

But it was no use. "I'll be back," he said, before she could stop him, he took off leaving the out raged demigod behind. How _dare_ he talks to her that way! Yes, she did make a bad impression by fiddling around with his knife but pointing it out just made her blood boil especially at the last part of his statement. She wanted to tell him in a sugarcoated way, that everyone is uncomfortable being around him. Annabeth's thought was that if they could see him more often outside than hiding in his room then they could see that he means no harm.

It's the way that he talks that made it impossible to even talk to him. It's that every time he talks, his words made her mad in some way.

Her head looked out the door to see Dark in no sight only Frank, who was running in her direction. Red color spread over his chubby cheeks, sweats traveled down his forehead and he was out of breath. "Annabeth!" He called out panting hard. "Chiron... says... Dark..." He couldn't continue, his breathing was rapid and his face looked like a tomato.

Her hand clenched on his shoulder. "Hey, just breath," she advice.

And so he did. "Chiron says to bring Dark to the Big House," he explained in one breath, "he wants to talk to him."

Well, isn't that just brilliant timing. A frown formed on her pink lips, her eyes sworn around the surrounding but no sign of Dark. "He's not here," she tells him with a sigh.

Frank frowned. "We have... to... find..." he couldn't finish his sentence but Annabeth nodded at him and the two went out to find him.

Meanwhile, a certain Son of Hades is searching someone himself. His dog Mrs. O'Leary, she didn't seem to be anywhere from his sight. He sighed again, whirling his head around at his surroundings. It's so quiet, the flowers hung down as he passed them, the soft blade of grass turned to yellow. Nico's dark eyes scanned the area in hopes of finding her.

She couldn't have gone far, Nico promised to keep her under control to Chiron. He tried to take a walk with her but she howled and sprinted away. Di Angelo's legs became sore from walking, his stomach begged for food and his body demanded rest. He then sat on the ground, trying to calm himself. The demigod remembered what Michael had told him.

Limbo is nothing like this world. That also includes no Gods but that's impossible. How could another world be created _without_ gods? It makes no sense and it surprised him that the Olympians didn't ask for Dark. They had their own minor problems to deal with.

A cool breeze passed by, waving over his bangs of hair on his forehead as they hung down with the breeze. Rays of sunlight shimmered down at him, the air is warm and relaxing. If Nico didn't have to find his pet, he would've stayed where he was and enjoy the weather. Slowly, he leaned back against a tree, his eyelids were slowly dropping.

He could never get any sleep ever since Tartarus. It's like the image has glued itself to his mind, every time he tries to close his eyes he remembered the Pit of Darkness. But the smooth breeze forced him to relax and forget his trouble, his hands were folded in front of him, his parched lips were slightly parted and the birds began to sing around him.

His eyelids were about to close when suddenly:

"Get off of me!" Shouted a boy that made Nico snap his eyes wide. He heard a whine and there's only one hellhound he knew that could whine like that. He got to his feet and dashed towards the shouting.

The sound of groaning perked his ears up, he went to an abrupt stop when he saw Mrs. O'Leary's back to him, and underneath her hind legs were a pair of human legs kicking her. "G-get-ACK-"

Nico's eyes narrowed at the sloppy sounds. The enormous black dog's tail waved around excitedly as if she found treasure. Nico turned on her side and saw that her tongue slid up and down at the guy's face. His heart froze when he realized it was that Limbo guy who gave him a glare.

"Don't just stand there, idiot! Get her off of me!" He demanded, before he could say anything his words were cut off by Mrs. O'Leary's tongue. She seemed to fond of this stranger, the Ghost King never saw her this way. She looked so happy, her large eyes perked over to Nico when he tried to pry her off of the guy.

But trying to get a huge hellhound is harder than it looks. The underworld creature started to whine and her tongue never left the stranger's face. Nico grabbed her collar and tried to pull her.

"Come on," he ordered but she didn't yield to his command. The Limbo guy didn't help at the matter, the more e struggled the more she stayed glued to him. Nico lost his grip at the collar and stumbled back.

His back landed hard on the ground, his eyes looked up to his dog still attached to the dark teen. His face was hidden behind her thick hind leg, his hands dig to her upper leg but it did no use. Finally, with newfound strength, Nico pulled her collar and managed to lift up her head.

The Limbo guy crawled away from her grip and gasped out, filling his lungs with air. His face is covered with slop and his hair is all muddy from the ground. With his sleeve, he wiped his red cheeks and gave a cold glare at Nico. "Control your dog next time," he grit at him sharply.

The Son of Hades looked taken back at Dark's tone. He knew Mrs. O'Leary is a dog but hearing it come from Dark it sounded so wrong. He held on to his pet by head locking her, she seemed more interested in Dark than anything else but once he calmed her down, she leaped away from his grip.

Sighing softly, he rubbed his hands together and gazed up at Dark. The rumors were right about one thing, he is kind of creepy. You think, for someone who traveled to Tartarus alone, that he wouldn't find anything that could creep him out but Dark made him feel... uncomfortable.

He hated physical contact but nonetheless held out his hand. "We haven't properly met, I'm Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades," he introduced.

Dark's visible eye glanced down at Nico's pale hand then he looked back up at him in disgust. "You've been watching me, haven't you?" He sneered.

Nico hung his head trying to mask his shock. "I wasn't," he defended. "I was just keeping an eye on you, just to make sure you don't do anything."

Dark spread his arms and gave a cold look. "Oh, keeping on eye is _so_ much different than watching. Such a bloody difference. Well, 'Nico' I don't like having someone keeping their eyes on me," he snapped with a low growl.

"I didn't mean it that way."

"In what way -may I ask- do you mean?"

Nico glared at him. "Never mind," he muttered.

"That's what I thought," Dark snapped, crossing his arms, he chin pointed at the direction Mrs. O'Leary took off. "So, is he going to come back?"

"Mrs. O'Leary? I don't know, I've been trying to catch her all morning," Nico replied dryly.

Usually, some people would be uncomfortable around the Son of Hades and really he likes it that way. He enjoys making demigods older than him uncomfortable at most times and people respect him after the War with Gaea. But now things felt different around Dark. Nico had this chilly feeling down his guts and his hands were itching to get out his sword and defend himself. But from what?

Glancing at Dark, he's hard to look at. His other eye is covered with a thick lock of hair, it almost covered half of his face. Despite his grumpy look and creepy features, he is undeniably handsome. He had a perfect tan complexion and beautiful hair, his body was not too thin or too built but what really ruined it all is his dark grey eye. It looked like Nico's staring at Chaos.

"Would you stop that?" Dark snapped harshly. Something in his words made Nico wince, he's been so used to people taking to him in that way but from Dark it felt different.

The Limbo guy glared at him. "I don't like being stared at, idiot," he growled, his thick eyebrows crunched together.

Nico sucked in sharply at Dark's insult but kept a straight face. "Sorry, just not use to people from a world called Limbo," he said snobby. It takes guts to talk to the Ghost King that way. The Stoll brothers tried but quickly gave up and backed off from Nico's glares but Dark's looks burnt his skin.

"Yeah, of course. Gives you a free ticket at staring."

What's up with this guy? Should he be so harsh with his words at his every statement? Now, he felt sorry that Annabeth is stuck with him.

His grey eye rolled, he gazed at the Ghost King warningly. "Walk with me," he ordered.

"Why?"

Dark shrugged. "I have nothing better to do plus you demigods never seem to leave me alone. It's not like my headache will get any worse by walking with you," he spoke, his words were like echoes in Nico's ears. He didn't know whether he should be offended or a bit excited to see that this may be a golden opportunity to learn more about this stranger.

Di Angelo sighed. "Sure."

~Time Skipped~

"And that's how the Tjorn War started," Nico finished. Minutes stretched into hours and the two walked through the strawberry patch alone without any interrference.

Nico Di Angelo could see the frown on Dark's lips as his visible eye gazed up. "This world suffered through so much," he spoke with a sigh. "And just when I thought Limbo was any worse."

"What is Limbo like?" Nico demanded, he watched Dark slide his hands down to his pocket. His face shimmered in the sunlight and his dark eye met Nico's. As he spoke, his words went a bit soft. "Believe me when I say this, you don't want to know."

Nico's eyes narrowed. "Why? You know our world so I think it's your turn."

The dark teen looked away, only showing the side of where his face is half covered only his jawline showed. "I don't want to talk about Limbo."

"You have to! The Gods-"

Dark cut him off. "I _have _to," he snapped, doing a mocking mimicking tone of Nico. He pointed his finger at the startled Nico's face. "Sorry but I don't _have_ to tell you anything! Limbo isn't what I want to discuss with anyone."

Nico put on his best glare. "Dark, I don't think you get this but everyone here will want to know. You can't keep yourself a secret," he said and as he spoke he noticed how much darker the tall narrow shadows were behind Dark. A chilly breeze passed by and goose bumps formed on his forearm. He couldn't see Dark's face but he could tell that he wasn't happy with the statement.

Slowly, his face turned and his eyes reminded Nico so much of the Pit of Darkness. "I can and I will. You don't know anything," he grit under his breath.

"Maybe it's because you won't tell me," he pointed out but as of now, his throat felt so dry and his skin felt hot.

Dark's glare hardens. "You better watch yourself, Ghost Boy," he said warningly then turned his back on Nico. "Don't follow and if you try to 'keep an eye on me' my actions will speak louder."

With those heavy words spoken, Dark then walked forth but stopped shortly and looked over his shoulder. "Think of Limbo as your Tartarus."

Before Nico could reply on what he meant by that a voice cut him off. "Dark!"

The two turned their heads to see Annabeth and Frank dashing towards them. Their presence made Dark groaned but he kept quiet as they stopped in front of them. Once Daughter of Wisdom caught her breath, she glared at Dark. "Where have you been?" She demanded.

The dark teen shrugged. "In your Camp," he replied, with a bore expression.

Nico noticed how his statement affected Annabeth, her fists clenched tight and angry lines formed on her face. "We've been looking all over for you!" She exclaimed.

"Chiron wants you," Frank explained for her.

Dark's eyebrow rose. "The centaur? What for?"

"He wants you for something," answered Frank scratching his head.

A frown formed on the Limbo person. "That doesn't answer my question. What _exactly_ does he want? I don't want to waste my time here."

Annabeth sighed annoyingly as she shook her head. "We don't know," she muttered under her breath. Her anger was just snapping at her, she tried to do everything in her power to calm herself down but nothing is working. Just by looking at him made her mad.

Frank rubbed his hands together and looked up at Dark. "You know my name, right? I was there at the infirmary."

With a roll of his eyes, Dark nodded. "Yes, _of_ _course_ you were. Frank Zhang, was it?"

The former praetor nodded just taken back on the unfriendly tone in Dark's words. "Yeah, the praetor of-"

"Camp Jupiter and also Son of Ares. Are you about done here?" Dark cut him off sharply.

Again, Frank hung his head standing there speechless. He felt as if Dark just slapped him.

"Lets just go to Chiron and see what he wants," Annabeth says saving him from the unpleasant conversation with Dark.

Frank nodded uneasy. "Yeah, good idea."

"Oh, you think?" Dark huffed out at Frank who looked like he's been hit by a shovel. Annabeth sent Dark a glare whilst both Frank and Nico remained silent and went on ahead with no words spoken. Zhang's hand clenched to a fist and he started muttering unheard words under his breath.

The wise girl just couldn't believe Dark at all. "What is wrong with you? Why is it that every time you meet someone you always have to test them?" She sneered, his attitude got the worst out of her. He can mock her but mocking her friends crossed the line by far.

Dark's dark eyes stared at her, his jaw clenched. "Where I'm from that's how you survive," he replied to her dryly and walked off in front of the two male demigods leaving her dumbfound for a second. From what he said, Limbo didn't sound like a nice place. It would make sense on why he refuses to share any information.

But still that didn't give him the excuse to treat everyone like dirt, to Jason, to Percy, to Nico, to Frank and now she's the one taking care of him. She still doesn't understand him, he's so bitter and so harsh to everyone he meets. Maybe that's why he was covered with scars and wounds when they found him? If only he would show some gratitude to them. This mean and cold Dark better start improving or else Annabeth will have a talk with Chiron about him.

They all stayed silent, Annabeth could see Nico giving Dark a hidden glare at his back and Frank looked the same way. She sees Frank as sweet and caring guy, he rarely gets mad (only at Valdez) and he's a good leader but now he had those nasty angry lines on his face and his eyes, instead of warm and soft, were now sharpen. Nico's dark eyes were glaring daggers at the dark teen, his pale fist tightens and his face looked a bit red.

Annabeth just stayed quiet, crossing her arms and hoped that Chiron would get through to Dark because if he can't, then who can? The Big House had a crowd of demigods chatting, laughing and arguing. But eyes then laid on Dark as he passed by them. This made Nico feel relief, he's grown tired of being stared at and being the main attention. Having Dark here from Limbo has its advantage.

Nonetheless, they found Chiron still talking to Valdez, a wave of disappointment in Leo's eyes but he lighten up when he saw Annabeth coming towards them. Chiron eyes followed his gaze and smiled warmly at the demigods and Dark.

"Ah, it's good to see you all better, Dark," he said with a smile.

The navy haired teen nodded. "Yeah, just way noisy here at this Camp," he pointed out with a grunt.

Leo noticed the looks Nico and Frank were giving to the guy, his eyebrows narrowed as his eyes studied Dark. Well, he didn't look in a nice mood and to top it all off, he's still creepy when he's not mad.

"You called me here for...?" Dark's words trailed off as his eyebrow rose in question.

"To talk more about your world, I have been very curious about Limbo," Chiron says.

Annabeth could see Dark's eyes darken. "What would you like to know?" He asked, his words were calm but you could hear the tint of anger in them. Leo gulped down, feeling uncomfortable by how this dark guy talks. It felt like his words were suffocating.

"I would like to know your leaders-"

"There is no leaders and no creators," Dark spoke simply in a monotone.

Chiron sighed, his eyes were set on Dark. "Well, that's what I'm more curious about. Perhaps you would like to explain more about Limbo? Maybe the species and the history? Everything you know."

What Leo noticed are Dark's hands tightening hard at Chiron's question. His hand hit a glass cup, sending it across the room, it shattered into a million pieces spilling diet coke and making the demigods jump at his action. He lifted his chin up, a furious look on his scary features as he pointed a finger at Chiron.

"When will any of you get it through your thick skulls?! I'll say this once more: Limbo isn't something I want to talk about! Get it or do I have to speak louder?!" Dark shouted earning attention to everyone in the Big House.

The centaur remained emotionless as Dark turned and stormed out. Everyone stayed quiet, Annabeth broke it when she looked at Chiron. "What if it was a mistake bringing him?" She asked.

Her mentor sighed, his gaze went up. "He seemed very independent and hidden to everyone. I sense it has something to do with his past that made his bitter."

Nico blinked at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Your own past can break you," Chiron spoke, his eyes soften when they looked up at the dark teen that made his way to the door. "And broken people become reckless and cold."

The Daughter of Athena went speechless, her thoughts began to race. Perhaps she misjudged Dark. This whole time she thought of him as a jerk but according to Chiron it might've had something to do about his past. Maybe this explains on why he never revealed anything about Limbo and keeps himself a secret.

What if Dark's a broken guy? It explains on why he keeps on acting heartless to his words. She recalled on his scars and wounds and remembered his statement _'It's how I survive_'. She felt a heavy weight on her heart and a twist of guilt then promised herself to be more patient with Dark and to try and understand him better. Throughout this time, she'll admit that she wasn't on the right mind but now hopefully things will change for the better

* * *

End of the chapter! Finally! I'm trying to make the chapters long like this so I hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review on your thoughts and PM me if you have any questions and I'll see you guys in the next chapter~!

P.s I know that this is going all slow and away from the prophecy and the action but I promise you that it'll come by.


	12. XII

"Dark, come on, open the door," Annabeth cooed trying for the knob once more but it refused to budge behind her is Nico and gods know why he decided to tag along. It's not like he has anything worse to do.

After a long silence and a faint groan from the other side the door opened revealing a grumpy and annoyed Dark. "I can't be left alone for five minutes," he scowled.

The demigods ignored him and walked right in, Annabeth placed her heavy books on his desk mildly surprised on how he managed to finish almost half of Athena Cabin's books. Nico frowned as he stood at the center of the room. "There's something here," he spoke with a narrowed eyebrow.

Before Dark could explain his black misty bat appeared behind Nico. His black sword is at hand and completely startled, he sliced the small bat with a yelp. Annabeth expected to see a dead animal at the floor but it appeared to be none other than wood.

The Limbo guy's eyes widen but his face darken as he picked up his once pet now dead. "You idiot! What is wrong with you?!" He shouted at the startled Nico. His face went red.

"S-sorry! It came behind me and I thought it was attacking!" He protested.

"And why, _why_ would a monster attack you in your Camp when it has that boarder around it!" He growled, clenching his teeth. His dark eyes looked down at the sliced wood in his hand. He held it up to Nico making the pale boy flinch thinking that Dark might throw it at him. "Do you know how _long_ it took to carve and breath life into this thing?!"

Nico's face flushed and Annabeth felt sorry for him that she finally spoke up. "Dark, it was an accident," she says defending the Son of Hades. Then her curiosity got the best of her. "Just how did you make it?"

His furious face hardens. "I don't expect you to know anyways but I carved this and _every_ small detail, mind you and that took nearly _forever_," he sent a look at Di Angelo, "and I had to rub it off with my blood and some black magic to go with it."

Her grey eyes narrowed. "Dark magic?" She breathed out.

Dark's angry face melted replaced by annoyance. "No, I said _black_ magic," he grit, throwing his small pieces of wood.

"Aren't they both somewhat the same?" Nico piped up, his shoulders still tensed from being so close to Dark.

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, black magic is another form of dark magic."

Those words shocked Dark so much that he jumped back. "_What_?! Okay, there must be something wrong with you, demigods! Black magic is _nothing_ like dark magic! There both completely different."

The previous conversation finally passed by, the daughter of Wisdom frowned at Dark's statement. "Black magic is another form of Dark magic. They're just little different from each other."

Dark shook his head furiously. "No, no, no! Ugh, you demigods... can't you understand? They. Are. Not. The. Same. Do I have to spell it out for you?"

The Son of Hades sheath back his sword and crossed his arms. "Maybe in your world but in our world they're not so different," he says only making Dark angry.

"No even in your world they're still completely different! And besides, how should you know anyways?"

Nico frowned, he then sighed. "I use a little of Dark magic myself to shadow-travel," he explained.

This statement made Dark tilted his head at the side and an eyebrow rose. "Shadow-travel? You have that capability?" He asked not looking very happy about it.

Ghost King took it as a challenge and narrowed his eyebrow. "Yes, is there a problem with that?"

Dark gave him a glare. "You can say that I almost can do that," he spoke surprising the two of them.

"How?" Annabeth asked curiously.

The dark teen sighed. "I don't call it 'shadow-travel' instead I _become_ the shadow," he explained.

Nico's dark eyes went wider than dinner plates, his mouth hung as he watched Dark walk into a corner and hold out his hand at the shadow of his bed. Slowly, his hand then turned misty, deforming itself until it turned into a black smoke waving around. If you look from afar it'll appear like he doesn't have a hand but if you look closer you could easily mistake his hand as a shadow.

Annabeth's head was so wrapped up with all this. "Amazing," she choked out, she tried to memorize every detail of it. His hand slowly formed itself back and Dark stood before them.

"This kind of technic is in my blood, I can do it anytime I wish and it won't take away my strength even if I'm at my weakest I could still manage. The key is concentration," he explained licking his lips.

This is new information and Annabeth loved and hated that. She always liked how she knew about everything and wouldn't worry about finding out information but this is starting to scare her. All this talk about black and dark magic and now onto shadow transforming. Just how much power does Dark really have? He looks impossible to handle even at a conversation.

The dark teen cleared his throat. "Try and close your mouths before you choke on a fly," he says with a mocking tone.

His statement made her realize that she'd been staring at him with an open mouth like an idiot. Blushing madly, she did as she was told and made a straight face. "So, you can just turn into a shadow and appear anywhere?"

"Yes but that depends where," he replied rubbing his hands.

"And you can carve anything from wood and bring it to life?" Nico asked.

"Yes but as I said before that takes forever."

"And you can just disguise yourself as someone else's shadow?" Annabeth asked.

"Of course I can but that's extremely difficult, I need to make sure that I'm at the right shape and height _and _move as they do."

"And-"

Dark cut him off. "Can we stop with the questions now? I would very much appreciate that," he says with a sigh then turns to Annabeth, "and I would like a block of wood."

"You know I could just give you one that's already been carved into something," she pointed out.

His head shook. "It needs to be carved from my knife," he explained with a groan at the thought of starting all over again. "This is just great. You demigods will kill me some day."

She tried not to but the statement made her smile a bit. "I'll get you something," she promised. He looked so tired she felt sorry for him.

"I need to go back with Hazel," Nico says with a shrug. The Wise girl thought that he might've felt uncomfortable and she wouldn't blame him. Dark's pretty scary when he's mad. Actually, he's that way all the time.

Once the Son of the Underworld left, silence fell into the room. Dark walked over to his desk and stuffed the small pieces of wood in his bag muttering words under his breath.

She knew earning his trust will be a major challenge and she likes a challenge.

* * *

Piper stood in her place trying to mark her target. It felt as if the red target taunted her, its clean and not a single hit on its rough surface. She threw her knife aiming for the center but once again it hit the soft green ground making her groan out of frustration. If Frank was here he'd help her out by teaching her the right way of aiming just as he does with his bow and arrow.

If Jason was here he'll just tell her that her knife is made for combat not for throwing but Beauty Queen couldn't help herself. She wanted to learn so much on what she can do and learning how to aim her enemy seemed like a good idea to her.

Capturing the flag will start in half an hour, she should be over there with Annabeth and get set up. A sigh escaped her dry lips as she threw another knife at the target only missing by an inch.

"Please don't tell me that's how you survive," says a dark voice that scared the living out of her. She turned to see a handsome but gloomy looking boy leaning against the tree and it seems that he's carving something with a block of wood but his knife just cut right through it. Dark said something in a different language and threw it away.

"Your wood is so soft," he muttered, walking up towards her. His navy hair shined in the light and it almost looked blue and from the look on his face he's disgusted by her performance.

Piper shrugged, her fingers flexed on another sharp knife. "I just thought it was a good idea."

"Well, it's _not_ a good idea," he snapped harshly. She winced at his tone, her shoulders went tensed when he leaned down and picked up a knife. "You really think you could hit anything with a weapon like this?"

His tone is unwelcoming and she didn't want to answer. She wanted to push his voice away but it stayed in her mind and she felt embarrassed but soon her pride lifted as she crossed her arms. "What would you know?"

His eyes snapped towards her and goose pumps formed on her forearm. With no words spoken the boy took out his own knife and lunched it at the red target. Not only did it hit the target it went _through_ it and stabbed the soft blade of grass. Piper remained speechless as he went over and retrieved his weapon.

"If you want to throw stuff then by all means but try and choose the right weapon," he says unkindly and chin pointed at her bronze knife. "That's not going to get you anywhere. You need something smaller and smoother like this." He took out a small sharp knife.

This weapon reminded her of a ninja movie her father acted through. Its handle is wrapped around with a strong, thick black leather and the sides seemed so sharp to her. Cautiously, she took the knife from him and aimed it at the target. It didn't hit the middle but at least she got it in the target and it's a lot easier with this blade.

"Um, thanks," she says uneasy at his presence.

Dark rolled his eyes. "Don't thank me, I just hate seeing someone using a weapon poorly and just try to-" His words cut off by a long banging sound from afar. "What's that?"

Her eyes widen with realization. "The flag!" She cried panicking. "I need to get ready." With that she made a run for it without giving Dark a second glance. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Finally she arrived only to see a very crossed boyfriend.

"Where have you been?! I was getting so worried!"

She gave him a quick hug. "I'm sorry! I just forgot."

Her eyes looked over to see Leo putting on a helmet a bit bigger than he anticipated and in his hand is that small white bazooka gun that he showed off at the picnic. Piper sighed and put on her armor and fasten the belts, the iron helmet felt heavy on her head when she tried to focus on Annabeth's plan for the flag.

~ Time Skip~

"Campers, on your marks!" Chiron spoke out loud next to him were Frank and Hazel observing from above, both looking excited. Percy stood forward with his sword at hand and determination in his eyes. Once the horn sounded the chariots started. Everything is in mayham as always in Camp Half-Blood.

The plan worked out smoothly, distracting the Ares children is too simple. Jason swung his sword out at an Ares guy only for his blade to hit an axe. The brown haired boy fought well but in the end he lost his axe and Jason use the handle of his sword and bash it on his opponent's head, knocking him out cold. Both Percy and Jason fought side by side against the large group of Ares.

Meanwhile, the second part of the plan went into action. Leo, Piper, Annabeth and a few of her siblings sneaked cautiously through the forest with weapons at hand. The forest is quiet, if you'd ignore the battle cries just from behind.

"We should be there any minute," Annabeth muttered with a stern expression. Leo hasn't seen her in a while and forgot on how determined she is when at battle. While everyone had either swords or knife, he had a measly little poor excuse of gun. And he just couldn't wait to use it. His brown eyes scanned the forest looking for any signs of a trap, that's why they put him at the front. Looking for any kind of trap is his specialty.

He started to sweat heavily under his armor. If only Jason would get that he hated armor and preferred to fight without it. His thoughts shattered by a shriek, he turned to see Annabeth upside down, her arms waved around and her blonde hair in her face.

"What? How did I miss that?" He says with a frown.

"Get me down!" She cried, both her legs were tied up by a thick rope. Her shouting earned unwanted attention. "There!" Shouted a rough voice and already they were surrounded by some Apollo guys holding arrows.

While Piper tried to get Annabeth down, the children of Athena fought off against the Apollo cabin. After knocking a guy off with his hammer, he turned face-face to someone he really didn't want to see. Jim boy grinned evilly as he rose his axe. "I'm going to make a pancake out of you, Valdez!"

Leo leaned two things in the past ten minutes. One, Jim boy's armor is immune to fire and two, he acted like a bull. His axe just kept swinging at Leo and the Latino would duck and dodge for dear life. The large axe missed him by an inch and managed to punch a hole in the tree. He didn't get the concept of capturing the _flag._ Instead, he's trying to break every bone in Leo's body.

"Come on, man, can't we just talk about this?" Leo asked nicely but the only response he got is an eight pound axe hurling right at him. The Latino managed to roll at the side and let Jim boy take out a tree instead. They were now far away from the game and deeper in the forest.

Jim growled at the scrawny boy. "You wreaked my Harley!"

"Dude, I can build you another one!"

That didn't seem to go down his thick skull, instead of attacking with his axe he lunched himself straight at Leo, who barely dodge the attack. This guy is straight up nuts! Fire and hammer didn't seem to help and the only other weapon he has is his mini gun. He really didn't want to use it only on one guy but the lunatic is trying to _kill_ him.

He pointed the gun. "Alright! You've asked for it!"

Meanwhile, Percy and Jason met up with Annabeth and Piper taking down the Apollo guys. Annabeth's legs were still sore from the rope that she could barely stand up whilst Jackson and Grace did their best of combining power to push off the Ares guys.

Piper looked around with widen eyes. "Where's Leo?!"

Her boyfriend dropped his jaw. "Wasn't he with you?"

Annabeth did an attempt to stand up, wiping the corner of her lip. "He can handle himself, we need to get the flag!"

"I saw it over the hill but that place is surrounded by mines!" Percy explained.

This is so not part of the plan and Annabeth's starting to worry. "Okay, maybe we-" She stopped in her mid-sentence at a loud _BOOM_ coming from afar that made the ground shake. One might think that an earthquake is starting. The fighting silenced as Piper stood up and ran towards the sound with Campers hot on her trail.

She stopped with her mouth gagging. "Oh... my..." Her words just stopped right there. The area is covered in _paint_, rainbow paint scattered everywhere. The branches, the trees, it even colored every inch of the ground. It felt like she's in one of those paintings in the museums, those drawings with different colors.

At the center were two demigods lying on the ground. Both covered head to toe in hot pink paint and bloody red. They were groaning showing that they were alive. Leo sat up, his face is covered with red paint and his eyes widen as he lifted up his small gun. "It works!" He shouted lifting it up in the air proudly.

Piper frowned and pinched his arm. "Idiot! We were worried!"

"Ow!" He complained rubbing the area she pinched him but smiled goofily. "But you gotta admit, that's Leo style right there!"

"_Leo style?!_" A furious voice shouted.

The demigods looked to see a ticked off Limbo guy standing there sneering at them. His shirt is drenched with a lovely color of violet and black, it seemed that no one warned him about capturing the flag. "You named an explosion that could've killed someone after your name?!" He didn't wait for an answer, he just looked down on his shirt and glared at Leo. "What is this stuff anyways?!" He demanded.

"Uhh, paint?" He says it as a matter-of-fact. "So...uh is the flag game still on?"

"No, they won," Malcom muttered stepping in the paint with a crossed look. Percy and Jason groaned at their loss and Annabeth shut her eyes hanging her head.

The Son of Athena glared at Leo. "Where were you?! You were suppose to get the flag, Valdez!"

Leo's face went a lot redder. "Me? Talk to this maniac over here!"

Jim groaned unconsciously, green paint spread on his face making him look like a goblin. Clarisse gave Leo a death glare and helped her brother up. Great, that makes it two lunatics out to slice his head off but the thought didn't bother him. His weapon works! This lovely, paint machine saved his life! He wanted to start bellowing out his genius mind but everyone looked so bummed out on losing that he decided to save it for today.

Dark just glared at them. "You demigods are so suicidal!" He huffed out storming away.

Well, he's right about one thing.

* * *

once again Valdez strikes! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter~ please leave your thoughts in the reviews it really helps me out a lot and it encourages me to make more so I'll see you guys laterz


	13. XIII

"Oh, come on! Curse it all!" He threw away the tenth chunk of wood and growled at Annabeth. "Could you not give me soft wood?"

She sighed and closed her book. The Daughter of Athena thought it might be best that Dark's brought outside to enjoy the morning but the nymphs were giving them glares. Properly mad at Dark for wasting their wood and he didn't seem very happy with them.

"I don't understand why you don't have your own wood from Limbo," she says.

"Oh I don't know! I'll remember that next time when I get trapped to another freaky world!"

Being stuck with him for the past three days was a headache and it still is. He complains about the ways of their world and explains that he'd wished he got eaten back in Limbo other than being stuck here (If he keeps on complaining Annabeth could arrange that). The ways of his powers is still unknown to her and to anyone in the Camp and that what irritates her.

Yes, having to take care of someone that's unfamiliar to the world is flattering but his attitude is so unappealing. His words sting her like a bee and she hasn't even seen the nicer side of him (If he has one). But she still remains patient with him and tries not to burst out her anger.

On the other hand, her friends don't like this Limbo guy at all. Percy begged her to just let another Athena kid take him over so she won't have to put up with him but she stood to her place and forced him to go train. Frank Zhang decided to stay for a while longer and so did Hazel. It's clear that Zhang didn't want to leave the Camp with someone like Dark in it.

Piper kept quiet about him and simply said the same thing her boyfriend suggested and that was to give Dark some time. Annabeth would've felt sorry for him that he's been dragged away from his home and ended up somewhere unknown to him but his attitude and glares made that impossible for her.

"I like it if you'd stop staring at me," he snapped.

She glared instead. "Can't you just carve something else?" Annabeth asked changing the subject.

"Like what? Stone? I can't carve that last time I did do you have any idea-" He stopped himself from saying any more and sighed. "Anyway, wood is much better to bring alive."

This carving and bringing it back to life is what kept her inattentive during the times she spent with Percy. "What do you usually carve?"

His visible eye glanced at her. "Back at the questions? Fine. I carve many things like dogs, bats and rarely a bear. It depends on where I am in Limbo but most of the times I like to carve in a bat, a very light creature and I can see everything in the air."

Million questions ran through her head but she decided that if he's willing to give out answers that she should carefully pick out her questions. "Did you ever make a person before?"

If her eyes deceive her then she could've sworn that's a light smile on his face. "That was my first try but it ended up chasing me around the forest so I don't recommend carving people. The trickiest part is putting black magic-"

"You mean Dark magic?" She corrected.

His eyes sharpen. "For bloody stars, woman, its black magic!" He snapped.

This time she didn't wince at his tone. "There's no such thing here, okay? They are both the same and besides it doesn't even matter."

"I will not just sit here and hear you insult my powers that way!"

"So your powers consist of Dark magic?"

"Yes and some _black_ magic and other stuff," he muttered that last part.

She rolled her eyes. "They're a little different."

He pointed his finger at her. "See that right there is an insult!"

"Dark, how is that an insult?" Annabeth asked utterly.

"Oh yeah? How would you like it if I mistaken you for an Aphrodite girl?"

That seems to shut her up. She has nothing against Daughter of Beauty but if anyone dared mistaken her intelligence for beauty then they'll feel her wrath. No one can even think to compare love and wisdom.

But still the wise girl continued. "They are the same!"

"No, they're not!"

"Yes, they are!"

This is getting her nowhere. Normally, anyone would give up this argument but she'll stay in her place and point out the obvious. Dark gave her an icy stare and muttered something under his breath and snapped his fingers. Before she could even react, a sharp pain erupted on the top of her blond head.

She hissed out and grabbed to see it was an apple that fell from the tree. Her eyes gazed up to see a smirk forming on the corners of Dark's lips as satisfaction waved over his face. Full anger, she threw the fruit at him but he easily caught it and took a bite.

_"Di immortals!"_ Annabeth growled. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to sit underneath an apple tree. Her cold glare didn't faze Dark the slightest, he finished up his apple while she gave him her best glares.

He then placed the core of his apple down and crossed his arms.

Dark's mood is slightly changing, his grumpy expression is slowly melting and the lines underneath his cloudy eyes smoothen. He gazed up at the sky. "Do you really think the Gods will summon me?" His question came out quiet and light that she barely heard it.

The anger melted from her eyes. "You come from a world called Limbo so they'll definitely would want to see you," she replied grimly.

"And if I choose not to go?"

His question set her off; his eyes were focused on the sky like he's not speaking to her but to a certain Sky God. "Then they might come to you," she says darkly, "which will be very bad and if I were you I'd go."

Her statement caused his eyes to snap at her. Looking in his eyes felt like she's staring at a ghost. "Well, be _very_ lucky that you're not me," he muttered, the lines on his face returned.

"I just want things to be easy for you but your not making that happen," she told him softly hoping that his previous mood would return.

Instead he huffed at her. "I don't do 'easy'. That word doesn't even exist."

After a moment of silence, he leaned back and shuts his eyes. Annabeth made sure that she didn't stare at him this time. She wondered if he's thinking about Limbo or his family. The topic is so sensitive to him that if anyone dared to question it he'd burst up. Something terrible must've happened either that or he misses them terribly back at Limbo.

Thinking about this she thought about her own family. Her history isn't very pleasant and it isn't something she likes to talk about. Perhaps she should've understood when Dark told her yesterday that she shouldn't ask any questions on his past. At all.

"Hey, Annabeth," he spoke to her. His tone normally would be harsh and bitter but now it's soft and light.

She blinked. "Um, yeah?"

He sighed. "What is this about the pact the Big Three made? There's not much books about it."

"Well, the children of the Big Three are very powerful like Percy, Jason, Nico and Hazel. Back then they had a war it was the children of Poseidon and Zeus versus the children of Hades after the war ended with Hades losing they made a pact and swore on the River of Styx to not have an affair with humans."

His eyebrows rose for once he actually looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, they're children are just too powerful but Poseidon and Zeus, well..." Her words trailed off with a shrug but he already knew the rest.

He sighed out loud as if the information is pressuring him. "What about that Nico demigod?"

She perched her lips. "It's not my place to explain."

It surprised the young anarchists that he didn't question any further. His hands were behind his head as he breathed through his nose and his eyes closed. "And for the record, black magic is different," he says after a long silence without even looking at her.

He's still going on with that?

"They are the same! So-ACK!" The last part is caused by a mountain of apple piling up on her after a sharp snap from Dark's fingers. Some of them split open and went on her hair. The scent of the fruit filled the air as she struggled to dodge them poorly. Her hands lifted up to block her head and her face. After what seemed like forever, her head popped up from the apples that surrounded her body.

The furious demigod looked up at the dark chuckling Limbo stranger. "I think you look so much better when your mouth is shut, wise girl."

* * *

After giving his Beauty Queen a final kiss, Jason Grace set out to find a certain Son of Poseidon, who happened to be slicing up dummies at the Arena.

"Hey, water boy, how about you fight me instead?" He asks with a silly smile on his face.

The raven-haired demigod turned over to Grace. He looked tired himself, dark circles underneath his eyes and his hair is a mess.

Jason's smile lost its confidence. "Are you okay? You look tense," he says worry.

Percy nodded sitting on the ground and sighed. "She's with him again, man," he muttered, his eyes went dark.

The blonde frowned. "You mean with Dark? Isn't that what she's suppose to do?"

He shrugged and stood up, slicing a dummy in half. "I just don't trust that guy at all," he says to Jason. "I mean, how can we even let him in here?

"What's more important is that he's here and I hear you, man, I really do. But we should just wait it out and see where this will go," Jason explains. "Think about it, do you want a complete stranger from another world to be wandering around and doing Gods know what when he could be here and we can keep an eye on him?"

The Greek demigod stopped and pointed his finger. "Okay, good point but still! Why didn't the Gods asked about him or something? I'm sure Athena is going nuts." When he said that last part he looked up in the sky as if worried that she might've heard that.

Jason licked his lips; he could see that this is not going anywhere so better to change the subject. "You know," he started with a light chuckle, "I had this weird dream last night."

Dreams are normal for demigod but Percy noticed the serious tone in his voice and gestured him to go on.

"I saw Olympus but it felt real and... I think too real," he says grimly, rubbing his arm. "I think you were there I'm not sure and then I saw my father." He stopped as if to remember what he's going to say next.

The words were hard for him to say out. "He looked... dead," he exclaimed looking up, "it felt like it, it really did. He started talking to himself and saying weird stuff."

Percy's eyes went wide from this brief information that his friend was sharing. "No, maybe Piper was right. I've been training way too hard."

The son of the sea shook his head. "It's not that, Tyson told me that my father's acting the same way," he told him.

Jason's eyebrow knit as his eyes set up at the sky. "I feel something bad coming to my father even in my dream he looked so _pale_ and I can even say weak."

"And I think it has something to do with Dark."

"Percy, come on-"

"Bro, just think about it. Everything was okay until Dark showed up now my father and yours are both acting weird," Percy pointed, "there must be a connection with that guy."

It did make a lot sense and Jason would be lying if he said the thought didn't cross his mind. But maybe Chiron knew this too, which is why he offered Dark a place at Camp Half-Blood in the first place. He must've thought that the God's strange behaviors have something to do with Dark. If only that guy would try and be friendly then maybe this won't be so difficult but as a demigod nothing is ever too easy.

Jason parted his lips to say something but a female voice beat him to it. "Seaweed brain!" Annabeth called. She looked terrible, her face is a mess and it has a white gooey stuff on it but Grace then realized what is it.

"Why is there apple in your hair?" Her boyfriend asked her curious.

"Very long story that I don't want to talk about," she muttered darkly.

Grace could see that she's no mood for anything but the question came out from his lips. "So, how's Dark?"

She sighed. "He's alright, just wasting wood."

This made an eyebrow rose on Percy's face. "Wood? Why?"

She then went on explaining one of his capabilities and as she explained on how he can breath life into a carved wood. Jason's eyes went wide. "Whoa, that's incredible but why is he wasting wood?"

"The wood from Limbo is a lot more stronger than here," she explained throwing her hands up. "I wish he'd explain something."

Percy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, things are getting a little out of hand."

His girlfriend looked at him. "And by that do you mean...?"

"Nobody feels safe around him, Annabeth. Nobody trusts him and neither do I. The Gods will ask for him soon and we still don't know everything about him," Percy pointed out.

Jason licked his lips, running his fingers through his golden hair. "If only we can get people to trust him then maybe we can earn his trust."

That created a light bulb over at Annabeth's head as she snapped her fingers. "That's it!"

"I don't like that look," Percy mumbled earning a glare from her.

"Do you know where Hazel is?"

Jason scratched his head. "Um, she might be with her horse but-"

"Hold that thought," she cut him off and ran into a different direction. Percy and Jason looked at each other and shrugged. With nothing else to do, the two followed the Daughter of Wisdom.

* * *

Dark enjoyed quiet and silence but this nymph is the opposite of that. Words kept blabbering out of her lips randomly that it made him want to rip his ears off.

"Lily, I would like it if you'd shut-"

"Oh, you're going to love it here, Darky!"

"Do _never_ call me-"

"There's gonna be dancing and singing from the Apollo's Cabin, oh, they're so nice! And you might even meet a girl there!"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on-"

"You know, there's this sweetheart over at Aphrodite, oh, you're going to love her but try to keep away from Drew because she's mean!"

"Lily-"

"And I could make you brownies, cupcakes and even ice cream!"

"Leave me-"

"And-"

That does it. His hands flung out and covered her green lips, putting them to a stop. "No, no, no," he grunted at her, sharpening his eyes.

She blinked innocently as he started talking to her very slowly. "Now, I'm going to take my hand away and you are going to be _very_ quiet, okay?" He spoke to her warningly.

Her eyes stared at him before nodding. Cautiously, the dark teen took away his hands from her lips and stared at the nymph. The baker's lips parted to speak.

"May-"

"Shh," he hissed.

"But-"

"No."

"I-"

"No!" He told her sternly making her jump. With a groan, he rubbed the side of his face and sighed. "Look, how about you go make me a brownie?" He asked hoping to get rid of her.

A smile stretched on her light green lips as she jumped excitedly like a little word. "Oh, I'll make the best kinds and I'll also bring in tea! Michael just got some new ones for me!"

With that said, the cheerful girl finally left him alone at the Fist of Zeus. Books were piled at either ends and the area seemed to be empty from around him. His shoulders relaxed at this as he took in a deep breath and tried for meditation.

Meanwhile a certain Hephaestus demigod is repairing his mini bazooka. Leo did his best to avoid his friends because of what happened yesterday. The guilt of losing twisting in his stomach, he took the blame even though he was really trying to save his own life.

Whatever it was, he couldn't help but feel bad about losing. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he leaned against the Fist of Zeus and carefully screwed in the nails. His tongue popped out of the corner of his lips as sweats formed on the side of his face. His mind is set to focus as he carefully twisted the small screwdriver. It took a long moment of assuring both Hazel and Piper that he's doing all right but really his heart is aching for Calypso.

He had a dream about her. Her beautiful face and eyes. If only he could touch her face again and tell her all things he had in store for them in the future. But Zeus had to be such a pain and take his sweet time making sure that she won't try and harm anything.

In Leo's mind, he imagines being her. They could walk on the beach hand in hand and would wave over at Percy and Annabeth and Piper would give him countless love advices. If only he could see her again and get to kiss her.

His lovely thoughts of Calypso shattered at a loud banging sound. The repair boy snapped his head at the source of the noise only to see an upside down little son of Ares.

"Michael, what are you doing?" He asked with a bore sigh.

A blush waved over at the little brunette as he kicked around. "I was just walking around and I'm stuck!"

The child started squirming around to break free and the rope tied to the branch was getting weaker. By the sounds of it, the branch itself didn't sound like it could hold the Ares boy down any longer. If Michael fell then the fall is high enough to break his neck.

"Hey, take it easy!" Leo told him in a hiss. His mood is affecting the humor and cheerful guy he is. "You keep it up then you'll fall."

Michael frowned but from Leo's point of view, he looked like he's smiling. "Just get me down from here."

"Since you asked so nicely," Leo mumbled, and started thinking of a better way to get the kid down in one piece. The rope looked identical to the one that binded Annabeth yesterday. There must be some traps left from the war that Campers forgot to set off.

Valdez rubbed his chin and looked at the situation firmly whilst the little boy hung there. "L-Leo," Michael started dizzily.

Leo's eyes widen. If Michael stays this way any longer all the blood in his body will go down to his head resulting in death. There's no time to call for help, Michael's face is turning a bit red.

"Alright, alright, um," Leo snapped his fingers. "Okay, I'm going to fire the rope and I'm going to catch you, yeah?"

The young demigod didn't protest as he waved his hand. "Just... hurry..." He cried his face went tight from pain.

With a deep breath, Leo lifted his finger and shot out a small orb of fire. His aiming isn't usually accurate but to his relief it hit the rope and Michael fell right on top of him knocking all the air off the Latino.

"Ow, my head," Michael complained.

"I think you should be worried about my back," Leo grumped underneath him.

The kid got off of him wiping the dirt off his shirt. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Valdez says with a shrug. He would always go on just how awesome he is about these stuff but his previous thoughts is really bringing his mood down. "So, what got you in there in the first place? You should be more careful."

Michael shifted his foot; his hands were well wrapped together. "I'm cursed!" He cried.

A frown appeared on Leo's features. "What?"

"I'm serious!"

Normally, Leo would walk away thinking of this as a step to a prank but the kid sounds a lot serious like he was when he went led them to Dark. Valdez kneeled down to the little boy until he's roughly the same height and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What do you mean by that?"

"I-I feel like everywhere I go bad things happen! I know I'm cursed! I tried to go to the Hecate's Cabin but they're still mad at me for helping the Stoll's paint over their windows."

Leo's eyebrow rose. "Oh, so it _was_ you."

Michael gave a sheepish look. "Well, that's not important! The point is that I'm cursed and they won't believe me!"

"Okay, look, what exactly do you mean when 'bad stuff happen'?"

Just on que, they both heard a shout and a scream along with it. Leo's eyes widen when he saw heading towards them is an uncontrollable metallic bull coming their way. Its eyes were crimson and steam puffed out of its nose and ears. This must be that bull Nyssa's been talking about this morning. She kept on explaining how she wanted to fix it but at the moment it looked like a killing machine.

Once it spotted them, its hooves pounded on the ground and hung its head back showing off the long horns.

Michael whimpered. "Your proof right there. Can we run?"

Leo didn't have to give him an answer as he grabbed the small brunette's hand and the two ran for dear life.

* * *

Hope you guys liked the chapter! Please leave a comment it helps with updating


	14. XIV

The Ghost King laid back at the white bed as he mourned. "I want to summon an army of skeletooooonnss," he muffled in the pillow.

The healer sighed at his behavior. "Stop being such a drama queen and take of your shoes. Those bed sheets don't clean themselves, you know."

Nico slowly sat up and did what he was told and set his shoes aside. "Is checkup really necessary?" He groaned as he covered his face with his pale hands. Maybe he should've jumped out of the window when he had the chance.

Will tapped his pen on his chin. "Well, it's good to know how you're doing and if you've been eating well," he explained, he's wearing a long, white coat that made him look a real doctor.

"You've seen me in every dinner," Nico reminded him as he sent a glare but Will didn't faze once.

"Well, I have to see if you're eating properly and you are my patient," he declared with a smirk.

This guy is so irritating and bossy! All Nico wanted is skeletons. Not too much to ask.

Solace then ordered. "Now open wide," he says as he slipped a small, popsicle stick into Nico's mouth and landed on his tongue. He took an unnecessary long amount of time humming and pressing the stick harder.

His patient tried to speak but his words went. "Areth youu doun..."

"Hey, don't talk with your mouth full," Will scold then withdrew his stick so Di Angelo could speak properly. "Can I go now?"

Will frowned and put away the slimy stick. "Why? Need to be somewhere?"

"Yes."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"How would you know?" Nico demanded.

Will made a proud expression as he placed a hand on his chest. "Doctors know everything about their patients!"

This made the Son of Hades roll his eyes but at the corners of his lips curled up. "Fine, Doc. Is there anything else you want to torchure me with?"

"Certainly! Eat well and try to get some sleep!" Will told him then raised his eyebrow as he leaned a little too close. "You do look tired... wait, did you have a nightmare last night?"

The Ghost King leaned back at the bright Apollo's face. A string of hair bounced between the blonde's sparkling eyes. A small tingly feeling tickled Nico as he held his breath and played with his fingers. For whatever reason, this boy always makes him nervous. He's just so concern over Nico especially since every night Nico dreamt of the Pit of Darkness.

"No, I didn't," Nico lied horribly.

Will gave him a warning look as Nico sighed in defeat. "Okay maybe a little but it's not the same one like I usually have," he replied in a small tone.

The healer took out his clipboard. "What is it then?"

He speaks like a therapist than a healer.

The ambassedor leaned back on his bed and folded his hands on his chest. This position reminded his of how people were buried in caskets. The thought calmed him down only a little as he started. "Well, I've been hearing these voices," he says looking up at the ceiling, "they were soft but I've never heard anything like it before. They kept on saying _danger _or _darkness_ over and over and I kept on seeing things but I can't remember."

Solace looked up. "Is that it?"

"I think so," Di Angelo replied truthfully.

"Well, maybe you should spend more time with friends than inside that Cabin of yours." The healer snapped his fingers. "How about you come to my basketball game?"

Nico frowned. "Basketball? I don't think-"

"Please!" He begged, pouting his lips down and making those irresistible puppy eyes. "It'll be fun."

His body tells him no but looking at his blue eyes he found himself answering. "Alright! Alright! But I make no promises!"

A smile stretched on the blonde's face as he clapped and stood up. "Yes! I'll show you how to throw the ball in the loop and show you how to dribble, ah, you won't regret it!"

"Keep talking and I just might," he snapped but it only made the other boy smile wider.

Butterflies flied Di Angelo's stomach as he dragged himself off bed but when he stood up an arm hooked around his neck. His shoulders tensed up but he didn't do anything. Will smelled like flowers and life while Nico had the opposite. He's always wondering why this Apollo guy is obsessed with him.

"Say, Death boy, did it hurt when you crawled your way from hell?" The healer asked gleefully as he playfully landed a punch on the thinner boy's arm.

"Did it hurt when you repeatedly hit your head hard when you were a baby?"

The statement only made Will laugh which made Nico's heart pounder. He gave the Ghost Boy a pat on the back then checked his watch exploding in Greek curses. "Oh Gods, I need to get back to the Cabin!" He cried dashing to the door saying a quick bye to his patient.

Nico just stood there in the room even though he won't admit it, he is excited to learn about basketball. More than excited.

**AN/ In Lost Hero it says that Apollo's Cabin plays basket ball.**

* * *

Annabeth held her clipboard against her chest and sighed. She'd spoken to everyone in the Camp so far and got the information she needed. This is what's going to get everyone to trust Dark, hopefully. Then maybe Dark could trust them and open up to her. Unfortunatly, there's a problem.

"Where is he?" She asked herself in a whisper out of frustration. Her dark eyes scanned the area but no sign of him anywhere. The frown on her lips deepened as she turned around a corner and grumped in her throat. Seriously? You give the guy a large stack of books and he just disappears like that?

The weather was undeniably beautiful, blades of emerald grass shined in the light, the Satyrs were playing on their instruments, naiads splashed in waters and the nymphs were out laughing and enjoying the day. It's a shame to miss out on a day like today. Helping out Dark has better be worth it.

Speaking of the devil, from afar leaning on the Fist of Zeus is boy himself with his nose in a book. A sigh of relief escaped Annabeth's pink lips as she made her way towards him. His eyes were so focused on the book in his hand he didn't even realized that someone's standing in front of him. She'll admit he did look a lot better, his hair seemed fresh and combed but there's still that bang covering his other eye very well. He wore a navy shirt and jeans and to Annabeth he looked like a regular teenager.

His fingers flexed around his mug of tea (seriously the guy's addicted to that stuff) and sipped the green liquid.

She cleared his throat earning his attention only for a mere second then his cold eye dropped down on his book. "What do you want, demigod?" He asked with a bored sigh. From the sound of his tone he's in his grumpy mood.

"Well, it has occurred to me that you've been staying for over a week," she started then he cut her off. "Yes it seems that way."

"And you've been reading all week."

"And you've been annoying me all week."

He never glanced up at her as he spoke, his eyebrows narrowed at the history of Greeks. "This is what happens in the Fields of Punishments? Interesting."

"Dark!"

His haunting eyes looked up at her in irritation as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Don't you have any demigod stuff? Like stabbing and dying?"

"I would but I responsibilities over you!"

"What am I? Five? I can bloody take care of myself."

Annabeth took a deep breath trying to loosen herself up. "Look I've been talking-"

"And that's all you ever do honestly."

Her blood started to boil at his attitude as she stomped her foot down. "You need to help around!" She blurted out.

Dark blinked at her then frowned and dropped his gaze. "For bloody sakes, Annabeth, for a daughter of Athena you're horrible at joking. Maybe you should learn a few things from that flame boy."

Her jaws clenched at his statement. "I'm serious."

"Wow, really? You know sometimes it's hard to tell the difference," he huffed out and held his book up at his face.

That does it. One of the things Annabeth just can't stand is anyone who can't take her seriously. This Limbo boy specifically said those words to set her off and it worked as always. He couldn't take her seriously for a second. In fact, he _never_ took her serious in anything. She won't just stand there and listen to him criticize her this way. Her fingers wrapped on the top of his book and ripped in away from his eyes.

The next move is something no child of Athena could ever think to do. She threw the precious history of Greeks in the opposite direction blinded by rage. Her eyes snapped at the surprisingly startled Dark as Annabeth held a finger in his face.

"I've had it enough with you, Dark! I tried to be so patient with you but not anymore! You'll get your butt up and you'll make yourself useful then maybe you'll learn to appreciate us!" She shouted. It's rare for the wise girl to ever shout at someone before.

This is not how children of Wisdom behaved. They would take the situation and handle in it a well-behaved and also wise manner. But as of now, her face went red and everyone started to look in their direction. Dark, however, leaned back away from the furious demigod with wide eyes. "Okay, okay, sheesh, woman" he says.

"Good," she spat, breathing heavily and satisfaction waved over her face. Oh, it felt _good_ to be in charge again.

"Now," she started looking at her clipboard. "Maybe it would be best if you'd help Hazel with the stables. You might try and learn about the way things run here in our world and you can also get people to know that you mean no harm."

Dark said a few things under his breath and decided it might be best to do what this crazy demigod asks for. So without further a due, the two then went on and walked to the stables with no words spoken. As they did, Annabeth couldn't help but glare from behind Dark's back. He's been nothing but a headache and a jerk to her.

His words from before still lingered in her head and it made her wonder if he'll ever like it here. Yes, he's been taken away from his home but that did not give him an excuse to treat her this way. After all she's done for him this is how she gets repaid? With nothing more than hurtful words?

Her mind set on his family, she's itching to ask but remembered how snappy he got when she questioned it. Did something tragic happened to them?

Shaking these thoughts off, they arrived at the stables where Hazel and Percy were there feeding their horses. Arion nickered once Dark got close and Percy sighed. "Seriously, you've got to stop talking like that," he told the white horse.

The dark skinned roman held up a piece of gold and carefully fed the nickering mane. "He's just hungry," she told him but her eyes then snapped at Dark and Annabeth.

Percy tried not to sound mean but venom drained in his tone. "Oh, hey, Dark."

The Limbo boy raised his eyebrow. "Hello to you too," he spoke mockingly then looked at the horses. "So what? This is why you bought me here?"

"I figured if you'd try and work then maybe you could get some ideas about this world," Annabeth told him.

Dark huffed at her and looked at the white horse that nickered to him. None of the Half-Bloods understood but Dark could hear clearly. _Yeah, look at me, ugly boy. I'm far better than you could ever be._

"You would do very well if you kept that to yourself, horse," Dark spoke to him with a glare. The demigod's mouth hung as the horse nickered again looking panicked.

_Wait, you can hear me?!_

"You darn right I can! Maybe you ought to clean your mouth up!" Dark snapped at him.

Hazel's eyes widen with surprise as she caught her breath. "D-dark, you-you can talk to horses?"

The dark teen blinked and to even surprise the demigods further he let out a short laugh. It feels actually nice to hear him laugh and it made him a little normal. "Oh, I completely forgot. Back in Limbo I've been able to communicate with all sorts of creatures. I guess I can do the same with your world."

Hazel clapped. "That's great! You'll sure help out a lot!"

Meanwhile Percy's having a hard time processing all of this. "You-you can talk to horses but-but that can't be..."

He's definitely not taking this very well.

Annabeth smiled sadly at her boyfriend and took his hand. "Maybe you should take a break," she tells her shocked boyfriend then looked at Hazel. "You got this, right?"

The Roman waved her off. "We'll be fine! Right, Dark?"

Unfortunately, Dark's currently busy glaring at her horse at the moment. Yes, this is going to take a while.

~Time Skip~

Arion's back was so smooth and soft Hazel felt happy that he held still for her to brush it. He's all full on gold and Blackjack jut finished his last donut. While she brushed her horse's back Dark's having a hard time feeding a small navy horse a simple carrot. The poor thing kept on running away from him in fear.

It said something that he clearly didn't like. "What?! Why I oughta-"

"Dark," she started a bit nervous, "maybe you should try talking nicer."

She never thought to Dark before but now that she's all alone with him in the stables it felt uncomfortable. His presence isn't very delighting and looking in his eyes felt like she's staring at a black hole. And from his attitude he isn't a very friendly guy to begin with. The Roman always wondered why Annabeth's always in a bad mood. Plus her boyfriend kept scowling at every time she mentions Dark.

"I would love it if you'd stop staring," he snapped annoyingly.

Hazel realized that she was indeed staring at him and looked away embarrassed. He didn't take it well at anyone who stares at him.

Dark tried his best and control his tone. "Can you please eat this carrot?" He asked with clenched teeth. Anytime he might explode from all of this. Instead of obeying, the horse then backed up from Dark and ignored him.

To make matters even worse, Arion decided to drop in a say a few things.

Dark's mouth hung at the remark. "You want me to _what?_"

She didn't know what her gold eating horse said but judging from Dark's facial expression it's a lot worse.

_You heard me_

Dark heard him spoke and blinded by rage, he throw the carrot at the white mane as hard as he could. It ended up hitting Arion of the head and he lost control. His front legs went up standing on his hind legs.

Out of balance, Hazel went back and landed on the ground hard knocking out all of the air in her lungs. Before she could react, Arion launched himself at Dark. He barely dodges the attack and ended up getting hit on his side. After that was done, the horse sped off leaving dust behind him.

Hazel blinked the dirt from her eyes and stood up hearing a groan. "Dark?!" Her eyes scanned around alert but thankfully found him on the ground with his hand on his side. Black blood oozed from the wound where Arion hit him, his hand then covered with black smug.

"Oh gods, are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

His teeth were clenched and his face went tight with pain. "Do... ugh... look okay, demigod?" He asked with a low growl. She took an unconscious step back at him and could've sworn that buckets of water started to vibrate from his rage.

Heavy footsteps can be heard and Annabeth dashed into the scene with a panicked expression. "What happened here?" Her grey eyes targeted Dark. "Oh gods, you're bleeding!"

He stood up leaning on the wall for support. "Th-thank you for the observation," he replied sarcastically.

The Daughter of Pluto grabbed a bandage and handed it to Annabeth but she couldn't even treat Dark's wound because he waved her off. "Dark, come on, you'll faint if you lose blood."

"Excuse me but do I look half human to you?" He asked with a frown. "It will heal on it's own."

"Let me clean it at least!"

"I don't need that," he tells her then pointed at Hazel, "if you see that horse tell him he's dead to me and you-" his finger directed at Annabeth, "-you have better make up for this, you hear me? I almost got run over!"

She nodded uneasily. "Okay, okay, maybe I could get you in with the Apollo's Cabin. Will informed me that he has a hard time cleaning out his instruments because his siblings are usually busy."

Dark frowned. "You want me to clean? Do I look like a maid?"

"You can stop complaining because I already told him you're helping out," she tells him writing something on her notepad in Greek. Having dyslexia can be such a pain but luckily writing in Greek is no problem.

He groaned out loud and rubbed his wound. "Isn't there any other option?"

"Well, if that doesn't work you can always go with Lily-"

"No, no, no, I'm going with Apollo," he interrupted quickly.

Hazel gazed at him with a frown on her face. "What do you have against Lily?" She asked.

"She talks to much and she's the source of my headaches besides you people," he replied then stomped off leaving the demigods in silence. The Roman demigod cleared her throat at the awkwardness. "Well, he seems... nice."

Annabeth sighed. "Sorry but I have to go," she apologized then followed Dark over at the Apollo's Cabin.

Dark seemed to know his way around because he didn't stop once to see if Annabeth's following him. Also he's still bleeding leaving behind a trail of black droplets on the ground but as they continue to walk she noticed that he took his hand away from the wound. It then didn't bother him anymore and stopped bleeding. That's when she realized that it's already healed up. How can a wound heal up so fast on it's own? She has lots to learn about him.

Just when she's about to ask him to slow down a certain Son of Ares and Son of Hephaestus crashed into him and the three crashed to the ground. Both boys looked muddy and sweaty. Heavy breathes escaped their lips as Dark pushed Michael off.

Michael cried out. "Bull... big...after..." he kept panting after his words.

Dark stood up looking down his muddy shirt. "Seriously?! Curse you, idiot! You know how long it took me to get this shirt?" He growled the menacing voice.

Leo's hand rose. "Sorry... there's this... ahh." He shut his eyes and tried to regain his breathing.

The Wise girl kneeled down at the Latino. "What happened to you guys?" She asks him.

But Michael beat it to him. "There's this bull and it tried to kill us and Leo's sister tried to save us but it got out of control and-and-" He stopped and took a breath.

"Whoa, Michael slow down."

"Bad luck!"

"Michael."

"Coming!"

"Michael!" That got his attention. His shaking eyes meet her soft grey ones. "Look, how about you two get cleaned up then we can talk?"

At this moment Dark decided to drop in. "We don't have time for this," he says annoyed. "It's properly a joke."

He then grabbed Annabeth's hand and roughly dragged her away from the tried demigods. She didn't fight much knowing that Dark had it enough with demigods especially after the incident with the horses. It amazes her that he's still going to try and do what she wants.

So the two decided to go off at the Apollo's Cabin where Will Solace moped the floor. His sleeves were rolled up and dark circles were underneath his sparkling eyes. From the looks of it, those hours in the infirmary are draining the life out of him. It made Annabeth glad that they were here.

The Apollo's Cabin was so bright with golden wallpapers and the ceiling had drawings of the sun and their father. The bunks were neatly made and cleaned. Everything seemed to be very clean all except for the instruments. You'd think that Children of the God of Music would keep their instruments clean. Unfortunately, since there's so many Campers they had to delegate themselves in the infirmary.

The Head Councilor smiled tiredly at them. "Hey guys, how's your morning?"

Annabeth returned the smile. "It's okay," she told him.

Dark stayed quiet as the healer led them in the Cabin. "Thanks so much for helping out," Will says with gratitude shimmering in his eyes, "as you can see a lot of us aren't free to do anything."

The archaist nodded. "Happy to help," she tells him then nudged Dark hard with her elbow.

"Yes, of course," Dark says giving her a glare.

"Okay so, ah, you guys can get started wiping the dust off the instruments but please be careful... they're very delicate."

Dark rolled his eyes but surprisingly kept his mouth shut and got to work into dusting the instruments out. Annabeth got started on wiping the wooden ukulele and the clarinet. There's so much to clean out of that she just hopes they could help out the Hephaestus' Cabin. And by 'they' she means Dark. Speaking of Hephaestus, she could never stop thinking about Leo and Michael. What was that all about? What is this about a bull?

If only she tried and helped them out. It's so unlike her to just leave her friends when they needed help.

Her thoughts melted at a beautiful soft sound of music flowing through her ears. The smooth melody made her heart warm and she even dropped the instrument in her hands and whirled her head around. Of course her first thought was a Goddess. That lovely sound made her smile and her heart pounded.

But it was no Goddess, an odd looking flute held in Dark's hands as he gently blew into the holes creating the source of the magnificent tone. No lines were on his face as he continued the music. For a moment, he didn't look like that mean, bitter Dark she knew. Instead he looked so warm and bright as he continued.

To her disappointment, he soon faltered on a note making an unpleasant screeching sound. He looked down at the flute. "I guess I kind of lost my touch," he says with a sad sigh.

"Dark, that-that was so-" Annabeth's at loss for words. She wanted to beg him to continue or perhaps play another note but the silence broke by a sniffing sound.

Tears fell down Will's face and his nose went red. "Beautiful! Beautiful!" He cried harder clapping as he sniffed.

Dark blinked and turned to Annabeth looking utterly confused. "Is he... always this way?" He says in a whisper as Will blew loud in his tissue.

"Maybe we should leave him alone," she spoke in a whisper as Will cried louder.

For once, he didn't argue about that and they both exited the Apollo's Cabin. Will's cries became faint until they got away from his cabin. Poor guy never could take a break on music but Dark's music, however, is truly beautiful.

"Did you learn how to play in Limbo?" She asks him.

He hesitated then looked away. "You can say that," he says quietly. "So what's next on your little clipboard there?"

The demigod ignored his small remark there and glanced down at her clipboard. "We can try at the weaponry since the weapons need to be polish -"

"I'm getting the feeling that you're just using me for your dirty work," he cuts her off. "What else is next? Am I going to clean out the bathrooms?"

She glared. "If Campers see you in work then they won't think of you as a threat like they already do!"

"What's the problem with that?"

"You don't get it? They think that you're an enemy or a spy so this is your chance to prove them wrong."

He sighed and crossed his arms. "Isn't there some other way?"

"Well, we could always go to Lily-"

"Alright! I'll go and polish something!"

She grinned at his statement but her smile then faltered as she looked around. "I think we should look for Leo and Michael. They look like they were in trouble."

Dark waved her off; the bang in his face covered his other eye very well. "You really ought to stop worrying so much. I'm sure they're fine."

* * *

They're definitely not fine. If being chased around for three hours is any good then being blasted by the Naiads guys was worse. By the end of the road the both coughed and heaved out air.

Leo coughed out a puff of smoke. "Okay, so we got chased by the bull, hit on the pan by Naiads for ruining their party, the Nymphs got mad for splattering paint all over them and threw rocks at us, the Aphrodite girls threw brushes at us (Where was Piper when you needed her) and also the traps from yesterday still works... they somehow response every time you get near them."

Michael cried out covering his face with his hands. "See?! I am bad luck!"

The scrawny demigod shook his head. "Now hold on-"

"Every minute you're with me bad things will happen!"

"Try to calm down."

"This is all my-"

"Dude! Chill!" Leo shouted shaking the brunette furiously. One he got the smaller boy to quiet down he started to say. "Okay, what if there's a very small chance that you are cursed or something how could you know for sure?"

Michael thought for a moment then pouted. "I don't know!"

The Latino sighed and breathed out frustrated. He should be in Bunker 9 by now fixing up things and talking with Festus. Being stuck with Michael the boy claiming that he's cursed with bad luck will get him killed. Valdez knew he couldn't leave the little boy by himself the kid barely survived on his own.

All Leo wanted to do is sit down and rest but unfortunately a loud growling sound can be heard from a far. Just when things could get any worse three very hungry harpies jumped out of nowhere. They all growled at the tired and exhausted demigods.

With no words but a shriek of cry, Leo grabbed Michael's hand and the two got chased through out the day.

Things just can't get any worse than this...

While the two got chased by crazy harpies, Annabeth and Dark made their way to the Arena where Dark got to work right away. The edge of his shirt is still drenched in black blood and ripped off but the demigod could see that his wound is healed clearly. If only he'll clean it then maybe he won't be stared at. All eyes landed on him as he took a sword one at a time.

"Is this what you use to save your lives?" He asks her waving the large sword around. "This is terrible! How could you attack anything with it? And this knife! What is this junk?"

The female half blood ignored his remark and continued to check her clipboard. "Okay, so after this you can have a break-"

"Finally!"

"After you finish," she stopped him. Her words made him scoff. "I just want tea!"

"Didn't you just have one?"

Dark glared intensively at her. "I didn't finish it because some crazy demigod dragged me from my reading."

Her eyebrows crunched together but her eyes averted away from him. She's no mood to argue with him. All she wanted to do is point out to the Camp that he's not going to hurt anyone (she hoped so). As time stretched by, Dark's work is nearly complete. He's done an impressive job at keeping his mouth shut all this time. Maybe he does deserve a large cup of tea after this. Also this might be the longest time he hasn't insulted or mocked her. Almost a new record actually.

But it didn't last for too long. Clarisse stomped around the Arena looking ticked off. "Where is he?!" She shouted.

Annabeth blinked back as everyone stared at the out raged Ares girl. "Who?"

The buff girl snapped her eyes on Annabeth. "Michael! Where is he?!"

She's so concern over the little boy it showed that she can have a bit of a soft side.

"Would you shut up for a little while?" Dark asked her irritated.

There goes his new record.

The furious demigod growled. "What did you just say?!" She spoke murderously as a crowd began to form around them.

Dark lifted his head up and raised his eyebrow. "I'm concern for your hearing because I just asked you to shut your mouth up."

The wise girl knew where this is going but she knew she couldn't just step in and stop this. This is not her call.

Clarisse pointed her sword and the tip nearly touched Dark's cheek. "You'd better take that back, punk! Or I swear I'll hurt you."

The statement made Dark widen his eyes. "Wait... are you challenging me?"

"What do you think?" She breathed out angrily.

This made him put on a shock expression as he coughed. "You kidding, right? You want to challenge someone from a completely different world?"

"I don't care! No one messes with me!" She shouted in his face.

The crowd became larger and Annabeth loathed this. If only Dark could keep his big mouth shut then he would've got his tea right about now.

But the Limbo boy pulled himself together and put on a serious face. "What ever your name is-"

"Clarisse! Daughter of Ares!"

"Put down that little toy of yours before you get hurt. I am most certainly _not_ someone you want to challenge."

This boy has a death wish. As much as Chase wanted to stop this, this can be a good way to learn about his fighting skills.

The Daughter of War God made a rumbling growl in her throat. "Oh so you think you're tough?"

"No, I just know that I'm skilled and you don't even know what I can do so you must be so stupid trying to fight me."

His words were calm but deadly enough to set Clarisse in rage and attack. Everything seemed in a slow motion. Annabeth remembered the buff demigod raising her weapon in the air but as she brought it down the top of the blade cut in half.

Dark's knife held in his hand as Clarisse stared at the handle of her cut off sword. Before she could even register, a powerful kick sent her off in the ground. Good thing she's wearing her armor but a kick like that left a bump there. Campers looked shocked at the results and took a step back.

The Daughter of Athena widen her eyes at what she just witnessed. Perhaps Dark does have a death wish since he now made new enemies. Speaking of that maniac he was nowhere in sight. Did he just ditched her? It seems that way since there's no trace of him anywhere.

Annabeth slowly backed away from the scene and began to look for him.

That boy's in so much trouble.

* * *

Comments encourages me to write~!


End file.
